Our Fate
by Kat Dark Shadow
Summary: Si el destino los unió, el destino se encargará de separarlos. Puedes intentar correr y esconderte, pero sin importar que hagas tu tiempo ha de llegar a su fin. Syaoran/Sakura
1. Mi Talento

**Bien, hola a todos. Esta es mi primera historia en el área de Sakura Card Captor, llevó con el intento de escribir algo hace un par de años XD! Pero por fin me llegó la inspiración y porque mi musa decidió por fin inspirarme en el área de anime les traigo: Our Fate (Nuestro destino)**

**Ok primero quiero decirle un poco de mi manera de escribir**

**-Diálogos**

**-"_Pensamientos_"**

**(N/A: Notas de Autora)**

**Ok, esta historia es un POV completo. Todos los capítulos siguen ese mismo patrón. Hay un poco de mezcla de Tsubasa Chronicles (para quienes vieron la serie sabrán por qué para los que no, no hay problema se entiende muy bien) pero mantiene su esencia en Sakura Card Captor por completo. Bien antes de dejarlos leer el primer capítulo quiero agradecer a Ali Ditz quien me inspiró/ motivó/ acosó XD, con esta fic, GRACIAS ALI-CHAN! Ahora sí, disfruten.**

* * *

><p><span>Capítulo 1: Mi Talento<span>

**Jueves 3**

Habíamos llegado después de unas cuantas horas de vuelo y el día gris con los fuertes vientos anunciaba que las lluvias llegarían pronto.

Me subí sin ningún interés en el auto y así el chofer condujo por la ciudad de Tokio. Me recosté desinteresadamente sobre la ventana mientras miraba lo que sería mi nuevo hogar.

Ese día en particular había poca gente en las calles, pues las gotas de lluvia empezaron a caer de poco en poco, y todos empezaron a buscar refugio, a excepción de los adolescentes y niños que terminaban las clases de ese día. Vi estudiantes de diferentes escuelas, y me pregunte por mis adentros si alguna de ellos estaría conmigo cuando empezara la escuela; suspire levemente, pues aún extrañaba Hong Kong, y realmente no quería estar ahí. A pesar de que nuestras culturas se parecen bastantes, sigue siendo un lugar nuevo al cual debo de adaptarme, y eso es algo que no hago muy bien.

Mi mirada recorría los edificios, las luces brillantes y lo anuncios de aguas gaseosas hasta que mis ojos se centraron en alguien. Vi a una chica que esperaba su oportunidad para cruzar la calle. Mis ojos se abrieron un poco más y aquella expresión aburrida pareció esfumarse de mi rostro. Iba con un impermeable rosa y unas botas del mismo color y le sonreía cálidamente a otra chica de pelo largo y negro como la noche, una amiga supongo yo. Por un momento el vehículo pareció ir más lento, al igual que el tiempo mientras la veía detenidamente, hasta que por fin la dejamos atrás.

-¿Algo interesante joven Syaoran?- me preguntó mi chofer y yo moví mi cabeza levemente a los lados.

Regrese a mi postura desinteresada, pensando un poco por qué me había llamado la atención aquella chica, pero realmente no conseguí una respuesta. Sin más que discutir conmigo mismo, saque mi MP3 y me puse a escuchar música el resto del camino.

**Lunes 7**

Camine por los amplios pasillos de la escuela, buscando el aula que ya me habían asignado. Mi madre me había inscrito en la Preparatoria Funbari, un lugar de prestigio para jóvenes especiales; o a eso le decían por diferentes, sea por lo que sea, sólo sé que las personas con gran inteligencia, talento único o habilidades se congregaban aquí, en este mismo lugar de extraños. Por mi parte sé que también soy diferente, como ellos, pero en Hong Kong no teníamos una escuela que nos apartara de los demás haciéndonos más raros de lo que ya éramos.

Vi adentro de las aulas según como recorría los pasillos y escuche a los estudiantes riendo y gastándose bromas de mal gusto unos con otros. Suspire pesadamente ante eso; no me gustan los cambios, más cuando soy yo el que tiene que cambiar para adaptarse. Pensé sobre mi nueva vida en Japón, absorbiendo mi mente y energía en eso cuando sentí como alguien me golpeó el brazo al pasar corriendo a mi derecha provocando que casi cayera al suelo "¡Lo siento!" dijo aquella chica sin detenerse en ningún momento. Fruncí el ceño molesto, pero sólo me sacudí levemente el hombro y seguí caminando, intentando no ponerle mayor importancia.

Encontré el salón por fin y vi fijamente aquel rotulo sobre la puerta "3-B" por fin mi tercer año de preparatoria, y la pasaría en una escuela de fenómenos inadaptados. Suspire nuevamente. Trague pesado antes de abrir la puerta y al hacerlo vi al profesor sonreír felizmente mientras daba algún tipo de instrucción, pero calló al verme parado en el marco de la puerta.

-Oh, claro pasa adelante- me dijo como si yo le hubiera dicho algo –Clase quiero que conozcan a nuestro nuevo compañero, Li Syaoran. El viene desde Hong Kong y espero todos sean amables con él.

Nadie dijo nada, sólo escuche un par de susurros y discretamente rodé mis ojos, exasperado. Yo hice una pequeña reverencia a manera de respeto para así el profesor indicarme el asiento en donde pasaría el resto de mi año escolar. Caminaba hacia allá cuando sentí algo que hizo que parara de golpe. Volteé levemente mi cabeza y vi a una chica que hablaba a susurros con alguien más. "¿Todo bien joven Li?" dijo el profesor re captando mi atención para así verlo a él. Asentí con la cabeza y seguí hasta mi lugar.

Sonó la campana del almuerzo y todos empezaron a movilizarse e ir con sus amigos. Yo suspire algo pesado mientras de mi mochila sacaba un bento **(N/A:****Pequeñas ****cajas ****donde ****se ****guarda ****comida)** que mis sirvientes me habían hecho.

-Tú debes de ser el nuevo- escuche a un chico decir. Me reacomode en mi lugar y un chico de lentes me sonrió – Mi nombre es Eriol Hiragizawa.

-Mmmm… Soy Li- respondí un poco dudoso, pues no sabía si darle mi nombre o no.

-Mucho gusto, y dime ¿cuál es tu talento especial Li?

-¿Mi talento?

-Sí, todos en Funbari tienen un talento único- se unió otro chico –Por cierto soy Tasaki Yamazaki, pero puedes decirme sólo Yamazaki- me sonrió.

-Así que Li ¿Cuál es el tuyo?

Me quede en silencio con una expresión un tanto incomoda, no era algo de lo que me gustara hablar, menos con gente que acaba de conocer.

-Por ejemplo- habló Yamazaki nuevamente – ¡Eriol es el chico más inteligente del mundo!- gritó emocionado.

-Yamazaki no seas exagerado, sólo tengo un IQ de 140- sonrió plácidamente el chico de lentes.

-Yo no creo…- hable tímidamente haciendo una pequeña pausa, para encontrar en mi cabeza la palabra correcta - …Encajar- complete.

-Claro que sí- habló el chico de ojos achinados –Yo soy un escritor de novelas.

-Un chico prodigo- aclaró Eriol

-Ves a la chica de allá- me dijo señalando a una chica que difícilmente pude ver pues estaba de espaldas-Ella tiene una voz angelical.

-Todos son talentos diferentes, pero ninguno demasiado- sonrió el chico de lentes nuevamente.

-Habla Li, ¿Cuál es el tuyo?

-Bueno yo…

-¡Cuidado!- escuchamos los tres a alguien gritar.

Vi a Hiragisawa y Yamazaki moverse a un lado, dándome el espacio suficiente para poder ver una avalancha de comida caer hacia mi persona. Se escucharon platos caer y resonar en el suelo para que un silencio sepulcral inundara el aula. Sentí como una pequeña vena se resaltaba de mi frente e hice todo lo posible para contener mi enojo.

-¡Sakura!- escuche a alguien gritar para así ponerme de pie y con la manga negra de mi uniforme limpiarme los restos de comida del rostro y poder ver al responsable.

-¡Lo siento mucho!

-¡¿Qué demonios pasa con…- y callé de golpe. Vi a la chica de pies a cabeza mientras era ayudada por su amiga a ponerse de pie. Era la misma chica de la calle con el impermeable rosa.

-A veces me pregunto si el talento especial de Kinomoto será ser torpe- habló Yamazaki en forma de broma.

-Perdóname- dijo caminando hacia a mi con una expresión de preocupación –No fue mi intención, déjame ayudarte- me dijo para sacar un pequeño pañuelo y así querer limpiar mi uniforme. –Yo sólo…- golpeé su mano bruscamente para que se alejara de mí y no me tocara.

-Eres una niña tonta- hable despectivamente y ella me vio un poco asustada.

Después de eso salí del salón para ir al baño y asearme.

**Miércoles 9**

No había nada interesante que hacer ese día en particular y un bostezo fue pronunciado de mi parte. El profesor Terada explicaba un problema matemático sumamente sencillo, o al menos lo era para mí; con mis ojos recorrí el salón y de nuevo mi mirada se fijo en aquella chica de pelo corto y ojos verdes. Vi como de repente pareció tensarse y de reojo verme. Se miraba asustada de mí.

-¿Sigues molesto con Kinomoto?- susurró Eriol haciendo que me asustara un poco.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- pregunte sin interés.

-Cada vez que la miras siempre le das esa mirada penetrante y molesta, la pobre se muere del miedo con sólo verte venir por el pasillo.

-Hmph- exclame un tanto molesto. –Dime algo ¿Cuál es el talento de ella?- cuestione.

-Pues, para serte sincero nadie lo sabe, tal vez Daidouji pero nunca nos ha dicho nada.

-Mmm…

-Tú y ella se parecen en eso- me sonrió como si de una mala broma se tratara.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Pues tú tampoco nos has dicho el tuyo.

Desvíe la mirada y me quede en silencio. Lo que yo hiciera o dejara de hacer no era problema de ninguno de ellos, y Eriol pareció captar la indirecta al no preguntarme más. De nuevo los sonidos de tiza sobre el pizarrón y la voz del profesor invadieron toda el aula. Me fije en las nubes del cielo pasar lentamente cuando escuche una explosión seguido por un grito. Reaccione inmediatamente y me voltee para ver qué era lo que pasaba, y si no hubiera sido porque estaba ahí no lo hubiera creído. Todos los cuadernos empezaron a saltar de todos los escritorios, incluyendo el mío, como si alguien los aventara con una mano. Las hojas revolearon por todo el salón y los gritos y el caos empezó.

-¡Todos con calma!- gritó el profesor que apenas se podía escuchar entre tantos ruidos. – ¡Hey tú regresa!- escuche decir para ver levemente a alguien salir.

-No otra vez…- habló Eriol con una expresión de cansancio.

-¿Otras vez?- pregunte agarrando mis apuntes del aire para que no se perdieran.

-¿No lo sabes?- escuche decir a Yamazaki quien llegaba conmigo –El aula está embrujada.

-¿Embrujada?- cuestione un tanto incrédulo.

-Sí, cosas como estas pasan todo el tiempo- me confirmó Eriol que acomodaba las cosas en su pupitre –Puertas que se cierran y se abren solas, ruidos extraños o cosas que parecieran moverse de lugar.

-Esta escuela tiene fantasma chupa sangre por…-

-¡Basta Yamazaki!- llegó una chica para regañarlo –¡Eres un mentiroso! No puedo dejarte sólo porque ya dices mentiras. Vamos – habló en forma de regaño y así llevárselo de ahí.

-¿Quién es ella?- pregunte curioso.

-Ella es Chiharu Mihara, es la novia de Yamazaki- me sonrió Eriol.

Después de aquel pequeño incidente todo el día estuvo bastante tranquilo. Pronto llegó la hora de educación física y esta vez decidí tomar un pequeño descanso, es decir, no quería ir a clase y preferí ir a descansar a los jardines. Llegue al lugar y sabía que si me miraba algún maestro tendría problemas, así que trepe un árbol y me acomode en una de las ramas. Cerré mis ojos dispuesto a descansar cuando escuche a alguien correr por ahí, abrí mis ojos en el acto. Reconocí a la chica de ojos verdes al instante. Ahora que lo pienso no la vi en las clases que siguieron a la de matemáticas. La vi fijamente y la escuche maldecirse por lo bajo y regañarse ella misma, evitándome de descansar. Salte de aquella rama para caer de nuevo al suelo y ella se asustó un poco por el ruido, pero sin duda se asustó más al ver que era yo quien estaba ahí.

-¿Qué…Qué haces aquí?

-Hmph, eres muy ruidosa- hable molesto –Ya es bastante malo con que seas descuidada.

-¿Ah?

-¡Torpe!- regañe elevando la voz –Debes de tener más cuidado con lo haces.

Calló ante mi regaño y me desvió la mirada un poco nerviosa -¿De qué hablas?- me sorprendió su pregunta y una expresión de asombro se asomó en mi rostro.

-¿Tú no lo sientes verdad?- le pregunte.

-¿Sentir qué?

-Eres una chica patética- dije de último para seguir mi camino a otro lado.

-¡Espera!- me gritó -¿Sentir qué?

-Hmph, de todas las personas en esta escuela tenías que ser tú quien compartiera mi talento.

Después de aquel último comentario seguí de largo y me perdí de su vista. Esto no podía ser peor.

**Viernes 11**

Por fin terminaban las clases de mi primera semana en aquel lugar y sin duda alguna había sido todo lo que yo había esperado. Una decepción. Caminaba sin interés de regreso cuando escuche a alguien gritar mi nombre "¡Li!" me volteé para ver quién era y al instante fruncí el ceño, ella se percató de eso pues aquella sonrisa en su rostro se borró casi al instante y paró a varios metros de mi.

-¿Qué?

-Me preguntaba si…- calló temerosa -¿Si puedo acompañarte?

-¿Para qué?

-Quiero hablar contigo.

-Yo no- dije de último y seguí mi camino sin prestarle más atención.

Camine de regreso a mi casa pero sentía su presencia detrás de mí. La vi de reojo y caminaba a varios metros con la cabeza baja. Resople molesto. Intente ignorarla lo mejor posible, pero en cada vuelta que daba ella daba la misma, y estoy seguro que si ella viviera por donde yo vivo recordaría haberla visto. Pare de golpe al igual que ella y me voltee molesto.

-¡¿Qué demonios quieres niña?- grite.

-Quiero hablar contigo.

-¡Vete a tu casa de una buena vez!

-¡No!- me gritó molesta –Sé que no te agrado, y entiendo que la primera impresión que tuviste de mí no fue la mejor pero…- calló por un momento –Pero tu dijiste que compartías mi mismo talento.

-¿Y?

-¿Cuál es tu talento?

-¿Enserio crees que te lo voy a decir?

-¡Puedes estar mintiéndome!

-¡Yo no necesito mentirte respecto a nada!- me moleste de nuevo. Es decir para qué le estaría mintiendo de algo que aborrezco que tengamos en común.

-Entonces…

-Ve a casa- me di la vuelta y seguí mi camino y ella empezó a seguirme de nuevo.

-No pienso dejarte hasta que hablemos- me dijo decida.

Apreté mis puños con fuerza y resople molesto -Bien- dije resignado antes su actitud tan testaruda. Camine hacia ella y la vi intimidantemente.

-¿Quieres un helado?- me preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa.

Arquee una ceja confundido y sin duda mi actitud le dio a entender que quería que esto fuera rápido, pero parece que ella es muy despistada.

-No- dije molesto y un suspiro de cansancio vino a mi -¿Solo dime qué tengo que hacer para librarme de ti?

Ella volteo a ver a ambos lados y sin decirme nada tomó mi mano "Ven" me dijo nada más y corrió en dirección contraria. Sentí mis mejillas enardecer ¿Qué demonios le pasa? Nunca me ha gustado que me toquen, menos ella. Al final me llevó casi a rastras a un parque en donde había un gran pingüino azul y nos metió en donde había un pequeño hueco o escondite debajo del gran animal de concreto. Me solté algo brusco de ella y sentí como un gran calor me invadía.

-Lo siento, pero quería que estuviéramos solos.

-Bien, ¿para qué me trajiste aquí?- le pregunte con aquel sonrojo que no lograba que se me quitara.

-Para hablar- repitió nuevamente mientras se sentaba y yo me recostaba en la pared –Tú me dijiste que…

-Sí- interrumpí -¿De qué quieres hablar?

-Mmm… mi talento especial es…- calló por un momento dudosa si decírmelo o no –Es la magia- completo.

-Lo sé- respondí sin asombro.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?- me preguntó curiosa.

-Yo, a diferencia tuya, puedo sentir a otros seres con magia.

-Entonces, ¿desde que me viste lo supiste?

Calle ante eso, pues la verdad era que la primera vez que la había visto el día que había venido a Japón no lo supe, sólo sentí algo extraño al verla y en el salón también, pero después del incidente de los cuadernos, sus habilidades mágicas se hicieron más que obvias, ya que dejaba un rastro de magia muy perceptible; no fue difícil asumir que había sido ella la responsable al armar el rompecabezas.

-Sí- le mentí. No quiero que piense que mis poderes son igual de débiles que los de ella.

-¿Por eso no te agrado?

Esa pregunta me tomó por sorpresa. Gruñí sutilmente y le desvíe la mirada. No tenía una buena razón para que me desagradara, pero tampoco una buena para que no. Ambos nos quedamos en un silencio incomodo y al ver que ella no tenía nada más que decirme me pare para así poder salir, pero ella me tomó de la mano nuevamente para evitar que saliera del gran pingüino.

-Espera, yo…- vi cómo se quedaba en silencio y sus mejillas se empezaban a tornar rojizas, algo un tanto cautivamente he de admitir –Yo quiero que me ayudes.

-¿Ayudarte?

-¡Sí!- dijo ella poniéndose de pie –Yo no puedo controlarlo, yo…

-¿Por qué quieres mi ayuda?- interrumpí –No he sido amable contigo, y la verdad no tengo planes de serlo.

-No me importa- habló mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas –Quiero dejar de usar mis poderes cuando no es necesario y asustar a la gente o…- sus ojos se pusieron en penumbra y vi dos destellos brillantes caer de sus ojos. Lágrimas – Lastimar a nadie…- completó.

Suspire pesadamente ante su petición -¿No se supone que ese lugar debería de tener maestros que te ayuden?

-No son magos, no me ayudan por completo.

- …Bien- le respondí tan sutilmente que a penas yo logre escucharme.

-¿Enserio?- me preguntó con una sonrisa.

-Sí, pero…

No me dejo terminar; se abalanzó sobre mí y me abrazó con fuerza haciéndome tambalearme y casi caer al suelo "¡Gracias!" gritó muy emocionada mientras yo intentaba que se apartara de mí. "¡Bien, pero suéltame de una vez!" dije molesto y de nuevo sentí aquel sonroje en mis mejillas.

Después de una despedida por parte de ella y un silencio por parte mía, me dijo que nos veríamos el lunes nuevamente en la escuela. La vi correr con una sonrisa de felicidad en su rostro que me causó un tanto de envidia; no entiendo cómo ser ayudada por mí puede causarle una felicidad tan desbordante, es una cualidad que no había conocido en nadie, pero seguramente el lunes esa sonrisa se borrara, yo me encargaré de que así sea. Eso me hizo sonreír.

* * *

><p><strong>Syaoran chico malo XD! Bien, ese es el primer capítulo, sí, hay una razón por la cual aparecen los días con fechas, pero deberán de continuar leyendo para saber cuál es. Como verán deje la magia metida y la maldad de nuestro Syaoran en todo su esplendor muajaja. Sin más que decir, me despido. Kat fuera.<strong>

**Próximo capítulo: Día de Festival**

**¡GrAcIaS pOr LeEr!**


	2. Día de Festival

**Gracias por sus comentarios en el capítulo anterior; alguien me dijo que Syaoran era demasiado malo con Sakura y yo le dije: Sí, sí lo es XD! No se preocupen que aún hay más Syaoran para leer y amar X3! Bien, sin más cosas raras que decir los dejo con el capítulo 2. **

* * *

><p><span>Capítulo 2: Día de Festival<span>

**Lunes 14**

Camine hacia la escuela muy temprano por la mañana. Me había levantado para hacer un poco de entrenamiento y había terminado antes de lo previsto. Cuando por fin divise los portones negros escuche a alguien que me llamaba "¡Li!" escuche mi nombre y de inmediato supe quién era. Me voltee y la vi correr hacia mi.

-Buenos días- me dijo con respiración acelerada una vez que logró alcanzarme.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Es mi turno de limpiar el salón- respondió con una sonrisa –No sabría que vendrías tan temprano.

-Sí bueno, ya estoy aquí.

Me sonrió cálidamente y caminó a la par mía en silencio; suspire levemente y me resigne a la situación. En mi mente aún me preguntó por qué esta niña tenía que compartir mi talento y más aún ¿Por qué quería de mi ayuda para aprender a controlarlo? Mientras mi mente se sentía absorta en mis propios pensamientos con preguntas que nunca tendrían respuesta, la escuche hablar de nuevo, captando mi atención.

-… ¿Crees que mañana podríamos entrenar?- la escuche preguntar casi en susurro.

-¿Entrenar?

-Sí, quiero enseñarte que es lo que puedo hacer, de esa manera podrás ayudarme- me explicó con un leve sonroje en el rostro.

-Tenemos clases- intente evadirla.

-¡Sería a esta hora! Nadie jamás nos verá.

La vi fijamente mientras aquella sonrisa dulce adornaba su rostro. No quería realmente ayudarla, pero ya había aceptado, no podía retractarme. Asentí con cierto pesar la cabeza mientras entrabamos al patio de escuela.

-Bien- hable -Pero con una condición.

-¿Cuál?

-Nadie, jamás, debe de enterarse que te estoy ayudando o de lo contrario te las verás tú sola.

-De acuerdo- asintió feliz para así correr levemente y parar enfrente mía; haciendo que me detuviera un tanto desconcertado por interrumpir mi marcha –Es una promesa- Levantó su dedo meñique y lo acercó a mí. Yo la vi extrañado por ese gesto ¿qué se supone que quiere hacer? –Dame tu dedo- me pidió impaciente y yo arquee una ceja confundido.

-¿Qué?

-Sí, mira- Tomó mi dedo meñique con el suyo y así levanto mi brazo a la altura de mi pecho –Es una promesa oficial- dijo apretando mi dedo con más fuerza.

-Eres una niña muy rara- proteste desviando mi mirada, pero sin soltarme de su agarre.

-Puedes llamarme Sakura- dijo sonriente.

-Hmph - Me solté de su agarre y empecé a caminar para así dejarla atrás -¿Vienes Kinomoto?- pregunte para detenerme un momento. Ella sonrió otra vez y asintió con la cabeza para seguirme.

**Martes 15**

Intentaba enseñarme sus poderes, pero realmente era bastante mala. Lo único que había logrado hacer era que la fuente salpicara agua por todos lados. No tenía control alguno sobre sus habilidades ni mucho menos sabía cómo manejarlas.

-Y eso es básicamente lo que puedo hacer- me dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Eres demasiado torpe Kinomoto- hable despectivamente.

-¡Pues hago lo mejor que puedo!- se defendió molesta –Yo nunca tuve maestros magos que me enseñaran.

-Yo tampoco, y eso jamás me detuvo de aprender.

-Pues si eres tan bueno, enséñame algo- me desafió.

-Hmph, bien- Camine hacia ella para así pararme a su lado –Lo primero que debes de hacer es respirar profundamente, concéntrate en lo que haces- explique mientras cerraba mis ojos y respiraba con calma –Todo está en la respiración; luego…- dije para verla nuevamente –Es la postura, si tu postura es deficiente tus hechizos lo serán también, debes de poner los pies firmes y ser a la vez flexible y luego…- Cerré mis manos dejando únicamente erguidos el dedo índice y el medio para así con ambas manos moverlos con suma precisión en una danza lenta y fluida usando la energía de mi cuerpo y así poco a poco las puntas de mis dedos empezaron a brillar, para que de éstas un trueno fuera creado y fuera manejado a mi antojo. Con un movimiento rápido de ambas manos hice que éste impactara en el suelo dejando un pequeño cráter. –Así es cómo se hace- sonreí con prepotencia.

-¡Eso fue asombroso!- gritó emocionada.

-Es magia básica, cualquiera que se diga mago o hechicero puede hacerlo… o debería- dije para verla fríamente.

-¡Enséñame!- suplicó.

-Ya te enseñe como hacerlo- respondí sin interés para caminar lejos de ella nuevamente.

-Pero…

-Llámame cuando logres hacerlo.

-¿Qué?, espera… ¡¿Te irás?

-Si no logras hacer eso ayudarte será sólo una perdida de mi tiempo- hable mientras iba de regreso a la escuela –Cuando puedas crear un rayo con tus manos búscame nuevamente.

Entre de regreso a la escuela y una pequeña sonrisa se formó en mis labios. Esa niña tonta no podrá crear un rayo, es una técnica avanzada, pero si está en este lugar supongo que lograra manejarla o de lo contrario por fin me dejara en paz; una pequeña risa se escuchó por los pasillos.

0-0-0-0-0

Antes de lo que hubiera imaginado llegó la hora del receso. Eriol y Yamazaki por alguna razón insistían en juntarse conmigo; Eriol dice que es porque en todo grupo de amigos hombres debe de haber un cómico, un intelectual y un chico rudo; bien, prefiero ser el intimidante al payaso que todos creen que pueden juntársele para hablar.

-Hora de comer Li- dijo Eriol para acercar su pupitre junto al mío y destapar su bento.

-Oye Li- habló Yamazaki llegando al lugar –Di la verdad.

-¿La verdad?- cuestione mientras le daba el primer bocado a mi comida.

-¡Sí!- exclamó -¿Qué le hiciste a Kinomoto?

-¿Ah?

-No ha venido a clases hoy, pero dicen que la vieron entrar. A como yo lo veo una de dos, o se escapó con aquel novio motociclista que sé que tiene, o tú la encerraste en algún lado de la escuela para que el fantasma la tome como sacrificio y así descanse en paz.

-¿No hablaras enserio?

-¡Muy enserio!- gritó para ponerse de pie y señalarme- ¡Di la verdad y la verdad os hará libres!

-¡Déjate de tonterías!- grite –Yo no le he hecho nada a esa niña- explique más tranquilo.

-Pues no ha venido- se involucró Eriol - Y Yamazaki tiene razón, algo tuvo que pasarle para que falte.

No quise seguir con esa conversación así que sólo me dedique a comer, pero no sin ver disimuladamente su lugar vacío. Yo nunca le dije que faltara a clases, esto no es culpa mía. Si ella era fuera mejor hechicera esto no pasaría ¡Yo no he hecho nada malo!

Finalizó el día y antes de salir del salón fije mi mirada en el escritorio de Kinomoto que aún yacía vacío. Sacudí mi cabeza a los lados y deje de tomarle importancia, posiblemente se había rendido y había ido a casa, eso debía de ser. Mientras caminaba por los pasillos del tercer nivel para ir a la salida miraba hacia el ocaso de ese día, que realmente era hermoso, hasta que de nuevo un sentimiento extraño me recorrió por la medula, el mismo que había sentido el día en la clase cuando todo voló por todas partes. Me acerque a la ventana y a la lejanía vi a alguien en uno de los jardines; fruncí el ceño y camine hacia las gradas para salir del edifico y dirigirme a los jardines.

Para cuando llegue el sol estaba casi escondido en su totalidad. Vi a Kinomoto exactamente donde la había dejado aquella mañana y se miraba bastante maltratada, con el pelo alborotado y las ropas sucias; se miraba exhausta. Parece que había estado aquí todo el día.

-¡Li!- gritó emocionada – ¡Mira, mira!

Se colocó en la posición que le había enseñado esa mañana y respiró profundamente cerrando sus ojos, luego con sus manos empezó a moverlas para que de las puntas de sus dedos se iluminaran, y así, crear algo parecido a un rayo, pues al momento de lanzarlo se desvaneció en el aire antes de chocar a tierra.

-¿Viste?- me dijo mientras apoyaba sus manos en sus rodillas exhausta –Ya casi…

-¿Estuviste practicando todo el día?

-Sí… yo…- intentaba hablarme pero a penas podía pues respiración era muy acelerada –Yo quiero que me enseñes.

-¿Por qué?- pregunte sin entender. –No soy lo que digamos muy buen maestro- respondí un tanto avergonzado, pues sé que ese conjuro es un poco complicado sin la guía correcta.

-¿De qué hablas?- me preguntó con una expresión de sorpresa – ¡Viste lo que hice! Yo jamás hubiera podido sola- me sonrió –Sé que aún no es como tu ataque, pero prometo esforzarme, para que cuando logre hacerlo bien estés impresionado y puedas enseñarme algo más.

Nunca pensé que alguien alguna vez pudiera conmoverme a ese punto. No podía creer lo rápido que ella había podido manejarlo, a mi me había costado casi un mes con la guía constante de mi instructor en Hong Kong, ella lo había hecho sola en casi un día. Realmente me sentí muy mal al respecto, y es un sentimiento difícil de lograr en alguien como yo.

-Déjalo así- hable sin interés.

-¡No!- respondió con una expresión de preocupación -¡Prometo esforzarme más yo…

Puse una de mis manos sobre su cabeza y ella calló al instante para verme fijamente a los ojos –Continuaremos mañana, debes de descansar.

Me sonrió dulcemente mientras en sus ojos pude ver un rastro de lágrimas acumuladas, haciendo que éstos brillaran más. Asintió con la cabeza y caminó junto conmigo para la salida.

Después de ese día empezamos a juntarnos todas las mañanas en el campus de la escuela; Kinomoto era realmente torpe, y tengo que regañarla constantemente por no hacer las cosas bien pero… es una persona realmente agradable una vez que obviamos su torpeza.

-¡Te he dicho que así no!- le grite otra vez. Llevábamos toda la mañana intentando que lograra hacer la danza correcta con las manos para el ataque del trueno, pero su pequeña cabeza no parecía entender algo tan simple.

-¡Lo siento!- se disculpó –Es que no entiendo eso que me dices de las manos…

-Es sencillo- respondí para pararme a la par de ella –Mira, las manos las mueves como pequeñas olas, recuerda que tienes que hacer que la energía fluya a través de ti.

Ella intentó hacerlo nuevamente, pero sus manos en vez de parecer olas que pacíficamente se hacen una con el océano, parecían más bien olas que chocaban contra las rocas en un día de tempestad. "¿Qué tal?" me preguntó y yo moví mi cabeza a los lados. Me coloque detrás de ella y tome sus manos para enseñarle la manera correcta; puse mi cabeza a la par de la de ella mientras le explicaba paso a paso sobre como debe de dejar que la energía fluya, creo que es algo bastante sencillo, no entiendo que puede parecerle tan complicado. "¿Entiendes ahora?" le pregunte mientras volvía a imitar el movimiento sujetando sus manos aún "Es simplemente dejarte fluir y relajarte" Ella asintió levemente y vi en su rostro sus mejillas enardecer, pensé por un momento que tal vez le exigía mucho a alguien que no puede siquiera sentir la presencia de otros magos a su alrededor, pero no tarde en notar que no era fiebre lo que ella parecía tener, estaba sonrojada "Gracias, creo que ya entendí" me dijo cuando sentí como apretó mis manos delicadamente haciéndome sonrojar con gran intensidad. Por un momento me quede fijo en su mirada de ojos esmeralda, y olvide por completo lo que estaba haciendo, y ambos nos quedamos en silencio, creo que el único sonido que lograba escuchar era el de mi corazón latir en mis oídos, al menos hasta que la campana de inicio de clases sonó su melodía. Ambos parecimos despertar del transe en el que nos habíamos envuelto y nos separamos rápidamente.

-Bien, eso es todo por hoy- dije dándole la espalda mientras sentía como la vergüenza se apoderaba de mí.

-Sí- respondió levemente, para que luego un silencio nos rondara a ambos. Realmente no tenía nada que decirle, no estaba seguro ni por qué estaba reaccionando de esta manera, pero sabía que sentía mi corazón latir a mil por hora y aquel maldito rubor no parecía desaparecer de mi rostro -¿Li?- habló ella nuevamente, haciendo que la viera de reojo –Sabes, este sábado es el Festival de Hokaido.

-¿Qué con eso?- pregunte viéndola de reojo aún.

-Pues, ¿te gustaría ir?- preguntó mientras aquel rubor persistía en sus mejillas –Ira Tomoyo, Eriol, Chiharu y Yamazaki; iremos en grupo ¿Me acompañarías?

-¿Acompañarte?- repetí para darle la cara al fin.

-¡A nosotros!- corrigió velozmente –Si te gustaría acompañarnos- habló para reír un poco nerviosa. Aquella risa hizo que mi expresión dura y ruda desapareciera, para así, sonreírle levemente y asentir con la cabeza. -¡Genial!- dijo por último para tomar su mochila del suelo y correr hacia el aula –Por cierto…- habló una vez más para parar de golpe –Te luce el sonreír.

¿Sonreír? No entendí en un principio hasta que recordé aquella sonrisa casi imperceptible que le di antes de asentir con la cabeza. Sentí de nuevo como mis mejillas enardecían, no estoy seguro si fue por el cumplido o por la vergüenza de haberle sonreído. Realmente no es mi estilo sonreírle a nada ni a nadie, al menos que sea para regodearme de mi mismo, saber que soy superior que otros me hace sonreír, pero esta sonrisa no fue por eso, creo que fue ver al a Kinomoto tan nerviosa por pedirme que fueran con ellos a ese festival; y de nuevo sentí aquella sonrisa formarse en mis labios, por alguna razón eso me hacía sonreír.

Escuche la campana nuevamente y recordé que necesitaba entrar a clases.

**Sábado 19**

Era de noche para cuando llegue ahí. Camine con mis manos dentro de mis bolsillos mientras miraba los diferentes puestos de juegos y comidas en toda la calle; realmente era algo agradable, no era como Hong Kong, pero era agradable. Camine realmente sin rumbo o destino pues ya no hable con Kinomoto después de clases para ponernos de acuerdo en un punto de encuentro.

-¡Hey, Li por acá!- escuche la voz de Eriol. Eleve mi mirada y vi a Eriol, Yamazaki y a su novia enfrente de un puesto de comida.

-Ya era hora Li- me regañó Yamazaki, según como llegaba con ellos.

-Lo siento, no sabía a qué horas iniciaba.

-No te disculpes, nosotros llegamos hace poco- me respondió Eriol con su típica sonrisa.

-¡Perdonen la tardanza!- escuche a mis espaldas.

Me voltee al escuchar su voz y por un segundo sentí que todo el tiempo se detuvo. Kinomoto llegaba junto con Daidouji, ambas con un hermoso kimono; el de Daidouji se miraba realmente costoso, pues era de seda, pero el de Kinomoto era sin duda muy hermoso, un kimono amarillo pálido con mariposas bordadas de colores pastel y en su cabello tenía un pequeño broche con forma de mariposa; sentí por un momento que las luces de su alrededor hacían que pequeños destellos brillantes la rodearan e iluminaran el lugar. -… ¿Estás bien Li?- escuche casi como un eco a la distancia -¡Li!- me gritó Yamazaki para hacerme despertar. Todos me miraban detenidamente, y sentí como mi cara seguramente se tornó roja de la vergüenza. Sabía que me miraban por la manera en que me quede embobado, pero sólo me asombre de la belleza del kimono de Kinomoto ¿Qué tiene eso de extraño? Escuche una pequeña risa por parte de ella y mi atención se desvió de nuevo hacia la chica de ojos verdes, por alguna razón me hizo sentir mejor.

-¿Vamos?- habló Kinomoto para dar marcha a la noche.

Todo empezó realmente bien, conociendo los diferentes puestos de juegos y de comidas que jamás había probado de la región; todo iba bien hasta que Eriol decidió jugar contra mí en un juego de tiro al blanco, el cual perdí ¡por muy pocos puntos! Yo no soy del tipo que pierden, siempre me conocido por ser competitivo y triunfador, así que lo rete nuevamente, y perdí otra vez… ¡Pero no me rendiría! Así que jugamos, otra vez, y otra vez, y otra vez, y otra vez… ¡No podía creerlo! Me ganó en cada cosa en la que competíamos, y no importara qué hiciera, si yo gana un llavero, él ganaba un oso de peluche gigante. Terminamos ambos por llenarnos de saber ni cuanta baratija por cada juego, pues mi deseo competitivo no estaría satisfecho hasta verlo destrozado.

-Tengo hambre- escuche decir a Chiharu, la novia de Yamazaki –Llevan toda la noche en estos juegos, acéptalo Li, Eriol es demasiado bueno en los juegos de feria y sé un buen perdedor.

-¡Yo no he perdido!- grite molesto -Eriol simplemente…

-Gana mejores y más grandes premios- puntualizó Yamazaki.

-Será mejor dejarlo así Li- habló Eriol con aquella tranquilidad típica que empezaba a exasperarme -Además no sé qué haría con otro peluche

-¡No!- insistí –Un último juego, todo o nada.

-Bien, si tu insistes.

Termínanos en un puesto en donde el objetivo del juego era lanzar la pelota y derribar todas botellas. Yo empecé, y lance la pelota para así bota nueve de diez botellas, y sonreí complacido, hasta que Eriol tiró las diez exactas y para variar ganó otro oso gigante y yo un tonto peluche que parecía un ratón amarillo con alas en su espalda.

-¡Que lindo está!- gritó Kinomoto al ver a la abominación de juguete que tenía en mis manos.

-¿Te gusta?- pregunte arqueando una ceja.

-Sí, es muy lindo.

-Toma- dije estirando el brazo para así dárselo con cierto fastidio.

-¿Es enserio?- preguntó con una expresión de sorpresa.

-Sí, tómalo de una vez.

Lo recibió con tanta delicadeza que por un momento pensé que ella creía que era de cristal, hasta que lo abrazó tiernamente y sus ojos se posaron en la abominación de juguete. Realmente no entiendo que le ven las mujeres de especial a tela rellena con felpa.

-Veo que Kinomoto y Li ya se llevan mejor- dijo pícaramente Yamazaki.

-¡¿Qué?- gritamos al unísono Kinomoto y yo. Instintivamente nos vimos el rostro para voltearlo al mismo tiempo.

-Sí, parece que ese odio por fin empezó a cambiar a algo más- habló Chiharu.

-¿Estás loca?- hable molesto –Eso no pasara. Simplemente le di algo que me parece una abominación, igual, ¡¿Para qué demonios quiero yo algo como eso?- dije exaltado –Es más…- tome todas aquellas baratijas que había ganado en mis repetidos intentos por vencer a Eriol y se los di a Chiharu –Toma todo esto, no lo quiero.

-Tranquilízate de Li, sabemos que tu simpatía por Sakura no es más que la misma energía radiante que ella tiene- habló Eriol para sonreírle a Kinomoto.

-A mi **no** me simpatiza- puntualice.

Eriol me sonrió cordialmente, y cuando pensé que iba a ahorcarlo por esa expresión tan tranquila que siempre parece tener, él le dio aquellos gigantescos premios que se había ganado a Daidouji –Toma, a mi tampoco me simpatizas- habló con una sonrisa. Parpadee un par de veces confundido; no estaba seguro si se estaba burlando de mí o simplemente quería darle a entender a Chiharu y Yamazaki que no había nada de por medio entre Kinomoto y yo.

-Muchas gracias- río ella por lo bajo –A mi tampoco me simpatizas.

Todos rieron ante eso, no sabía qué podía ser tan gracioso. Suspire algo molesto y mí mirada regreso a Kinomoto, quien parecía ajena a todo el melodrama que se había armado por su culpa, sólo mantenía su mirada fija en ese animal de felpa.

-Le pondré Kero- habló por lo bajo.

Rodé los ojos exasperado y seguimos caminado.

Pronto iniciaron los juegos artificiales dando por finalizado el festival. Todos nos sentamos debajo de un árbol para ver los fuegos artificiales iluminar el cielo con sus bellos colores. En algún momento que aún no logró identificar cuál, todos parecieron ponerse en parejas, bueno entre Chiharu y Yamazaki lo entiendo, pero luego Eriol se quedó con Daidouji, quien tenía su cabeza recostada sobre su hombro y él no pareció incomodarse. Luego caí en cuenta que yo me había quedado con Kinomoto, que aún abrazaba a ese muñeco en sus brazos mientras admiraba las luces.

-Es muy hermoso ¿verdad?

-Sí- respondí secamente para ver al cielo otra vez –En Hong Kong en los festivales también mirábamos los fuegos artificiales, pero claro era un espectáculo mayor.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, habían dragones bailando y todas las calles parecían estar hechas de oro con toques rojos. Hay música y gente bailando por todos lados- explicaba mientras movía mis manos a todos lados, recreando lo que alguna vez fue mi hogar.

-¡Suena maravilloso!

-Lo es- sonreí.

-Me gustaría conocer Hong Kong, debe ser muy hermoso.

-Es un gran lugar- le sonreí.

Después de eso hablamos toda la noche de mi vida en Hong Kong, sobre lo hermoso de ese lugar y sobre lo diferente a Japón. Toda pregunta que me hizo se la contestaba, olvide por completo mi desagrado por ella, y ella su miedo hacia mí.

Al finalizar la noche todos tomaron caminos separados, yo por alguna razón termine yendo con Kinomoto de regreso. Desde el lugar del festival teníamos que tomar la misma ruta de regreso a casa. Puse mis manos detrás de la cabeza mientras caminaba sin interés a su lado.

-¿Li?- preguntó con su mirada en piso.

-¿Qué?

-¿Puedo pedirte algo?- preguntó tímidamente con aquella sonrisa.

-¿Qué cosa?

-¿Puedo llamarte por tu nombre?- dijo para sonrojarse levemente.

Pare mi marcha en ese momento y la vi un poco confundido. No entendía porque quería llamarme por mi nombre. Nadie realmente hacía eso, sólo mi familia, ni mis amigos más cercanos en Hong Kong se atrevieron a preguntarme eso. Ella paró su marcha también y me vio algo apenada, mientras los tonos rojos empezaban a encenderse en su rostro, algo simpático.

-Si no quieres, no impor…

-De acuerdo- interrumpí para empezar a caminar nuevamente. Mientras caminaba sentía como iba dejado su presencia atrás y pare para verla de reojo; ella estaba parada con aquella expresión de sorpresa en su rostro viéndome marchar. -¿Vienes?

-¡Sí!- dijo para correr hacia mí y seguir con nuestro camino.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Ven, Syaoran no es taaaaan malo! Pero no se preocupen que aún hay más de Syaoran malvado que ver jajaja Bien, espero les haya gustado el capítulo, para los que se pregunta cada cuanto actualizo, eso es cada semana, de igual manera siempre, en mi twitter, confirmo la fecha de actualización o les escribo si existe algún retraso. Si quieren mi twitter está el link en mi profile XD! Bien sin más que agregar, espero leerlos en el siguiente capítulo.<strong>

**Capítulo 3: El Báculo.**

**¡GrAcIaS pOr LeEr!**


	3. El Báculo

**Lamento mucho la tardanza, problema de internet y las fiestas me mantuvieron algo ocupada, pero no se preocupen sigo actualizando. Gracias Ali Ditz y Oscurita por seguir mi historia y bien a todo aquel que ha leído pero no ha comentado XD! Sin más yara, yara, los dejo con el capítulo 3.**

* * *

><p><span>Capítulo 3: El Báculo<span>

**Lunes 21**

-¡Cuidado!- grite para saltar al suelo y evitar que me carbonizaran. Escuche una explosión resonar a mis espaldas.

-¡Lo siento!- gritó ella para correr hacia donde yo estaba.

Llevábamos todo la mañana practicando en el ataque del trueno, pero a pesar de mi instrucción no podía calcular la cantidad de magia necesaria para el ataque, siendo muy poca o bien, como en este caso, demasiada. "¿Estás bien?" dijo para tomar de mi mano y ayudar a pararme, haciendo que me sonrojara. No es gran cosa, pero aún no me acostumbro que alguien me toque, en especial ella.

-¡Kinomoto eres muy torpe!- regañe nuevamente -¡Casi me cocinas!

-Lo siento…- dijo con una mirada triste.

-Bien…- dije ya más calmado –Intentaremos algo más simple.

-Pero tú dijiste que no me enseñarías otra cosa hasta que no perfeccionara esto.

-Sí, pero eso fue antes de ver que casi me rostizas con un trueno- ella me sonrió, creo que mi comentario le había parecido divertido. –Ven, te enseñare el ataque del agua, no creo que puedas estropear eso.

-¡Sí!- dijo emocionada.

Caminamos hacia una pequeña fuente que había en el campus "Observa" le dije mientras con dos dedos rozaba la superficie del agua para así elevar un pequeño hilo de agua según como levantaba mi mano del estaque y así moverlo con gracia por el aire, hasta dejarlo caer de regreso a su mismo lugar.

-¿Viste lo que hice?

-¡Eso fue asombroso!- dijo mirando el agua transparente.

-Bien, es el mismo principio del ataque del trueno, todo es concentración y respiración; la diferencia es que con el de agua la postura firme no es necesaria, al final de cuentas el agua no es firme, tú tienes que tener gracia.

-¿Gracia?

-Sí, ¿recuerdas lo movimientos que practicamos con las manos para fluir la energía?

-Sí los recuerdo.

-Bien, has esos mismos movimientos, únicamente toca el agua con la yema de tus dedos y siéntela como parte de tu cuerpo y concéntrate.

-Bien- asintió decidida.

-Ahora, hazlo.

Miró el estanque con decisión y con una mano un poco temblorosa empezó a imitar lo que yo había hecho previamente, todo iba bastante bien hasta que tuvo que hacer que el agua la siguiera; el pequeño hilo de agua pronto empezó a congelarse hasta que toda la fuente terminó como una paleta helada.

-¡Kya!- gritó sin poder controlarlo.

-¡Kinomoto!- dije para tomarla de hombros y alejarla del lugar, pero al final fue muy tarde. Todo estaba congelado. –No puedo creerlo, no puedes con los conjuros más simples- hable viendo el hielo.

-Lo lamento… no puedo controlarlo- me respondió cabizbaja.

Suspire pesadamente y vi la mirada de tristeza en su rostro. No podía culparla, estaba conmigo para aprender a controlar sus habilidades después de todo. Cerré mis ojos y con hábil y rápido movimiento de mis manos cree un lanzallamas que al acto derritió el hielo y de nuevo la fuente había quedado como antes, sólo con el agua más caliente.

-Realmente eres un gran hechicero- me habló con tristeza y una sonrisa forzada –Entiendo porque te desagrado.

-¿Desagradarme?

-Sí, no puedo hacer nada de esto bien…

-No seas tonta- replique molesto –Esta no es la razón por la que me desagradas.

-¿Y cuál es?

-Bueno es…- calle por un momento mientras una expresión de molestia se forma en mi rostro al verla con esos ojos de confusión -¡Es por eso!

-¿Por preguntar mucho?

-¡Es porque eres demasiado despistada! Si tú supieras…- calle nuevamente. Sabía por fin la razón por la cual la trataba de la manera en que la trataba; pero no podía decírselo, mi orgullo no me dejaba.

-¿Si yo supiera qué?

-Es hora de regresar- hable yendo a traer mi mochila, dando por concluido el tema.

-Pero…

-Andando- dije por último y camine de regreso a clases.

Pronto terminaron las clases de ese día. No volví a hablar con Kinomoto después de esa mañana, pero de vez en cuando sentía su mirada sobre mí, como si ella aún quisiera decirme algo. Sin ponerle más atención a eso tome mis cosas para salir de la clase y regresar a casa; yendo a la salida la encontré a ella esperándome en la puerta principal de la escuela.

-¡Hola!- me gritó con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué haces aquí todavía?- pregunte según como caminaba hacia ella.

-Es que, quería preguntarte algo.

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunte curioso.

-¿Me preguntaba si te gustaría ir a cenar a mi casa hoy?

-¿A cenar?- repetí.

-Sí, quiero agradecerte todo lo que te has esforzado por ayudarme estos días, sé que soy difícil de enseñar- me sonrió nuevamente con aquella dulzura que sólo en ella había podido ver. Me sentí de nuevo algo culpable, pues yo sabía que realmente no me estaba esforzando tanto como se debía.

-No tienes porque hacer esto…- hable apenado.

-¿No quieres ir?- me preguntó con decepción.

-¡Claro que quiero!- respondí con rapidez, no quería que pensara que era un desprecio a su invitación.

-¡Genial!- dijo para tomar mi mano y guiarme hasta su casa –Es por aquí, ¡oh!- exclamó para soltarme con rapidez –Lo siento- habló con un leve sonroje.

-No hay problema…- respondí desviando la mirada. Creo que ya me empecé a acostumbrar a que ella me tome de las manos.

Llegamos a su casa y al hacerlo me paralice enfrente de la puerta. Creo que no estaba seguro qué era lo que estaba haciendo hasta que mi mente entendió que iría a su casa a pasar tiempo con ella. Quise correr e intente pensar en una excusa para irme y dejarlo para otro día.

-¿Vienes?- interrumpió mi plan de huída –Tranquilo, no muerdo- me sonrió con dulzura, provocando en mi una sonrisa.

-Bien- me resigne al final y la seguí adentro.

-¡Ya vine!- gritó mientras se quitaba sus zapatos y se cambiaba por unas pantuflas blancas. –Espera en la sala, no tardaré nada- me dijo por último para correr hacia la cocina.

Suspire pesadamente y al igual que ella cambie mi calzado cuando caí en cuenta que había alguien más en la casa, un hombre. Eso me puso muy nervioso, no sé como se manejaba en Japón, pero en Hong Kong llevar un chico a tu casa era señal de un compromiso serio.

-¡Sakura! Saldré por un momento pero…- vi a un chico parar de golpe al verme. Tenía los ojos negros y el cabello también.

-De acuerdo hermano, no regreses tarde- escuche a Kinomoto decir para sólo asomar su cabeza.

-¿Quién es este mocoso?- preguntó despectivamente. Sentí como una vena se resaltaba a simple vista de mi frente al escuchar eso.

-¡¿A quién le dices mocoso?- dije a la defensiva.

-Oh, lo olvidaba, hermano él es Li Syaoran, me acompañara a cenar hoy.

-Hmph, bien, me quedaré con ustedes.

-Pero pensé…

-Haz cena para tres, monstruo, y que sea bastante, no vaya a ser que te lo devores del hambre.

-¡A quién le dices monstruo!- gritó molesta para lanzarle un cucharon en la cabeza.

Reí por lo bajo, nunca me había dado tanto gusto ver una pelea familiar como en ese momento. Kinomoto sin duda tiene su carácter cuando se enoja.

En la cena comimos los tres. Ella me contó que ambos vivían solos con su padre y que su madre había muerto hace mucho tiempo. Tuvimos una charla un tanto rara con su hermano ahí con nosotros, pues no dejaba de verme con esa mirada de odio, una muy parecida a la que yo le daba cuando me percataba de la suya.

-Bien, es mejor que me vaya, ya se me hizo tarde- dijo para ponerse de pie –Hay limpias todo, y no te lo vayas a comer monstruo.

-¡Sal de aquí!- gritó molesta nuevamente.

Nos quedamos solos y el silencio reinó mientras sentía como aumentaba mi nerviosismo. Nunca realmente me había quedado a solas con ella para hablar de nada.

-Perdona a mi hermano, puede ser un cabeza dura cuando quiere.

-Sé que es tener hermanos mayores- le sonreí.

-¿Tú tienes?

-Cinco hermanas.

-Me gustaría conocerlas- La vi fijamente y ella pareció ponerse nerviosa otra vez, posiblemente había hablado sin pensar- Si tu quieres ejem… olvidalo ¿Sí?- dijo apenada.

Reí por lo bajo nuevamente –Eres todo un caso Kinomoto- le dije con una sonrisa.

Ella me sonrió otra vez. De nuevo pareció surgir conversación entre ambos, me preguntó el nombre de mis hermanas y por alguna razón me abrí con ella con temas de mi familia, realmente no profundice en nada, pero fue agradable tener con quien hablar. No faltó mucho para que habláramos de magia y cómo me había vuelto un mago tan poderoso. Aún me falta bastante antes de siquiera llegar a la mitad de maravilloso de mis antepasados, pero para Kinomoto lo que yo ya hacía era más que suficiente.

-Realmente te envidió, eres muy bueno, espero un día ser tan buena como tú.

-Serás mejor- hablé sin pensar.

-¿De qué hablas? Si ni siquiera puedo hacer el conjuro del trueno.

Suspire pesadamente y me quede en silencio por un breve momento –La razón por la que me desagradas- hable otra vez, captando la atención de ella -…Es por que eres muy superior a mi en magia.

Se quedó callada y yo desvié mi mirada sin podérsela mantener. Era una razón patética, pero realmente esa era la razón. –Pero yo no puedo hacer las cosas que tú haces…

-Porque tu magia es muy superior a la mía y usas demasiada; no logras concentrarte, te lo he dicho sin eso no podrías sacar ni un conejo del sombrero.

-¡Pero lo he intentando!

-Necesitas un catalizador un…- calle de golpe y ella me miró con gran expectación. ¡Eso era lo que nos hacía falta! Algo que pudiera hacer que su magia se concentrara en los niveles adecuados. -Mañana después de clases saldremos tú y yo.

-¿Uh?

-Buscaremos un catalizador, de esa manera tus conjuros te saldrán mejor.

Ella me sonrió nuevamente, pero poco a poco la sonrisa se fue desvaneciendo quedando una mirada triste. No entiendo ahora qué le pasa. –Entonces… ¿Jamás te agradaré?- preguntó con tristeza. Calle por un breve momento y la verdad no entendí ¿Por qué deseaba tanto que me agradara?

-… ¿Yo te agrado?- pregunte para entender.

-Claro que sí- me sonrió otra vez.

-¿Por qué? No he sido nada amable contigo desde que nos conocimos.

-¡Claro que sí!- me dijo en un tono de reproche –Yo jamás hubiera podido hacer el conjuro del trueno o…

-Ese conjuro…- calle un tanto avergonzado de lo que le iba a confesar -… ese conjuro es un poco avanzado, yo te lo enseñe porque pensé que no lo lograrías; de esa manera me dejarías en paz.

-Pero…- calló ella y de nuevo esa mirada triste se poso en sus ojos. Supe que era el momento de irme, seguramente después de esto no querrá hablarme –Pero sigues conmigo.

-¿Ah?

-No te has rendido- me sonrió otra vez –No importa por qué me lo enseñaste, ahora lo puedo hacer.

-Mal- puntualice.

-¡No importa!- me dijo decidida –Sin ti eso jamás hubiera pasado. Contigo en la escuela me siento… normal…

-¿Normal?

-Sí, antes yo era la única, ahora hay alguien que me entiende- Yo le sonreí más tranquilo, al menos sabía que no me odiaba, y por alguna razón ahora eso se sentía bien.

-Bien, es hora de irme.

-Entonces… ¿mañana después de clases?

Asentí nuevamente y salí de su casa.

**Martes 22**

Terminaron las clases y tal y cómo lo habíamos hablado iríamos ese día en busca de un catalizador. La noche anterior había estado buscando en varios libros sobre qué podría funcionarnos y encontré cosas tan tontas como baritas mágicas al igual de complicadas e imposible como los relicarios sagrados.

-¡Syaoran!- escuche decir y sentí un escalofrío recorrer mi espaldas -¿Listo?- la vi fijamente pues no estaba acostumbrado a que nadie me dijera de esa manera, menos en la escuela -¿Pasa algo Syaoran?

-Es sólo que no me acostumbro.

-Dijiste que podía decirte así, ¿o prefieres que te diga Li?

-No- moví mi cabeza levemente a los lados –Syaoran está bien- ella me sonrió otra vez y tomó de mi mano para hacerme caminar. Yo me sonroje.

Caminamos por un lugar de bazares antiguos de Japón, pues yo la había guiado ahí. Había leído que podíamos encontrar ahí lo que necesitábamos, generalmente vendían los catalizadores de energía mágica como adornos antiguos o cosas para _cosplays_.

-¿Y qué buscamos?

-Bien, entraremos a la lección dos; aprende a sentir la energía mágica.

-¿Cómo tú?

-Tú tienes grandes poderes Kinomoto, pero debes de aprender a usarlos correctamente, no te sirven de nada si no logras sentir magia.

-Bien, ¿Y cómo hago eso?

-Cierra los ojos- dije para parar en medio del bazar –Olvida lo que vez y sólo siente…

Cerró sus ojos y por primera vez la vi concentrada. Se quedó así por varios minutos cuando vi que elevó su mano lentamente para apuntar "Ahí" habló. Vi hacia esa dirección y no logre divisar nada, mucho menos sentir.

-¿Dónde?- le pregunte buscando con la mirada.

-Ven- tomó mi mano nuevamente y caminamos entre la gente y las tiendas, y pronto lo sentí, una gran cantidad de magia acumulada en algún lugar. Paramos enfrente de lo que parecía una casa antigua, realmente no había nada –Creo que… me equivoque- me dijo con un expresión de decepción.

-No, es aquí- dije para así empuñar mi mano y disponerme a tocar la puerta pero antes de poder tocar la madera, la puerta se abrió. –Vamos- comande para entrar con cautela.

-¿Estás seguro?- me preguntó un poco asustada mientras sujetaba mi mano con más fuerza, haciendo que notara que aún me tenía agarrado de la misma y de nuevo aquel color carmín sentí que se apoderó de mis mejillas. No le dije nada sólo asentí con la cabeza y sujete su mano con fuerza para que entráramos juntos.

Una vez adentro vi un tipo de sala con muchos cojines de diferentes tamaños y colores y cortinas con diferentes estampados "¡Bienvenidos!" escuche decir a una mujer muy elegante que salía detrás de las varias cortinas translucidas que adornaban ese lugar.

-Mi nombre es Yuko, ¿Cómo puedo ayudarlos?

-Lamentamos haber entrado sin tocar pero…

-No te preocupes- interrumpió a Kinomoto –Si entraron aquí es porque necesitan algo.

-Sí- hable firmemente –Necesitamos un catalizador de magia.

-Joven mago ¿sabes si quiera cuántos tipos de catalizadores hay?

-Sé que son muchos, pero yo busco un tipo en especial, necesitamos un báculo.

-Ese es uno muy cotizado, te va a costar.

-De eso no hay problema yo tengo dinero suf…

-Creo que no entiendes- me interrumpió –Yo no acepto dinero.

-¿Entonces?- preguntó Kinomoto.

-Yo soy una bruja que concede cosas a cambio de otras.

-Creo que no entiendo.

-Imaginemos que quisieras una espada de la época feudal, yo te la daría, a cambio de algo del mismo valor.

-¿Qué sería…?- hable yo.

-Depende de la persona. La persona dictamina el valor del objeto o habilidad que desea adquirir.

-¿Quieres decir que no sólo aceptas objetos?

-Puedo aceptar cualquier cosa que alguien más quiera, desde un centavo, hasta un sueño.

Kinomoto y yo nos vimos al rostro, sin saber exactamente qué hacer, yo realmente no me esperaba eso.

-Bien, ¿qué puedo darte que tenga el mismo valor que el báculo que necesito?- preguntó ella.

-Cartas- respondió sin dudar. Yo vi extrañado a la bruja, pues no entendía por qué quería algo tan simple como cartas, pero Kinomoto pareció entender, pues vi su expresión de sorpresa –Las cartas que tienes guardadas desde hace tanto tiempo es el equivalente al báculo que buscas.

-¿Cartas?- le susurré a ella confundido.

-Son unas cartas especiales que mi madre me dejo al morir- respondió con tristeza.

-No hay trato- hable por ella.

-Espera, Syaoran si eso…

-Encontraremos algo más.

-Bien, este lugar estará abierto cuando lo deseen si cambian de opinión.

No dijimos más y salimos de ahí. Kinomoto mantenía su mirada baja todo el tiempo, creo que estaba triste. "Tranquila habrá más por aquí" hable para hacerla sentir mejor. Ella sólo asintió con la cabeza sin decirme nada.

El resto del día pasamos en diferentes bazares pero no logramos encontrar nada que pudiera contener su magia, sólo un par de varitas mágicas que se rompieron en dos al ella tocarlas y un par de bolas de cristal que no tenían un uso realmente.

-Puedo entregarlas ¿Sabes?- habló refiriéndose a las cartas de su madre.

-No- le corte –Tu madre te las dio, guárdalas. Pensaremos en algo más.

**Jueves 24**

Llegue temprano esa mañana al campus, pues el día anterior no habíamos podido practicar nada. "¡Syaoran!" me gritó al entrar a la escuela, yo le di una leve sonrisa.

-Buenos días- me dijo animada como siempre -¿Listo para empezar?

-Sí, pero antes tengo algo para ti.

-¿Algo?

Cerca de mis cosas tenía una pequeña manta que le di en ambas manos -¿qué es esto?- preguntó desconcertada.

-Mira bien- Movió la manta a un lado y vio un báculo de color rosa con una estrella en la punta.

-No lo puedo creer… ¿Dónde lo conseguiste?- habló incrédula.

-Con la bruja, Yuko- respondí sin interés.

-Pero… ¿Qué le diste?

**Inicio del Flash Back**

-¡Bien!- dije entrado molesto azotando la puerta -¿Cuál es tu precio?

-Veo que regresaste- me sonrió divertida.

-¿Qué debo de darte por el báculo?- hable entre dientes.

Sonrió divertida ante mi desesperación. Era imposible ocultarlo, no encontré ningún lugar que pudiera aguantar los poderes de Kinomoto, sólo ahí. –Tu espada.

Tuve que ir esa noche por la espada de la dinastía Li a cambio de un báculo para ella, el precio del mismo valor; en algún punto supe que sería eso lo que me pediría. La tome en mis manos y la vi fijamente una vez más; con un suspiro de nostalgia y cierto pesar se la entregue, sabía que era lo correcto.

**Fin del Flash Back**

-Una espada.

-¡No Syaoran debes devolverlo!- me dijo estirando el báculo hacia mi para que lo recibiera –Esto era algo para mi, tú no debías…

-Tranquila- respondí empujando el báculo suavemente de regreso hacia ella –No hay problema. Si con esto ya no congelas o fríes nada habrá valido la inversión.

Me vio con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y corrió hacia mí para abrazarme con fuerza. No supe realmente que hacer, a penas me estaba acostumbrado a que tomara mi mano y ahora esto. "Muchas gracias" dijo entre sollozos. Yo moví mis brazos con cierta timidez hasta abrazarla sutilmente también.

-No… no hay de que- susurré nervioso.

* * *

><p><strong>¿No es lindo? Un hombre necesita toda mujer XD! En fin gracias por seguir leyendo y lamento mucho el atraso. Espero saber de ustedes en este capítulo y esperen el próximo para el siguiente viernes si no tengo problemas. <strong>

**Capítulo 4: Mis Sentimientos.**

**¡GrAcIaS pOr LeEr!**


	4. Mis Sentimientos

**Lamento mucho la tardanza! Pero como sabrán cosas de la vida de uno que pasan que lo entretienen XD! Nah! Mentira, la verdad el capítulo estaba escrito, pero reescribí una parte XD! Por eso me tomó más, espero el siguiente actualizar sin demora. Ok, sin más que decir, los dejo con el capítulo 4.**

* * *

><p><span>Capítulo 4: Mis Sentimientos<span>

**Viernes 25**

Ya estaba sentado en mi escritorio acomodando mis cosas para empezar un nuevo día de escuela cuando la vi entrar e inconscientemente le sonreí "Buenos días Syaoran" me dijo alegremente mientras caminaba hacia mí.

-¿Syaoran?- escuche repetir a Yamazaki. –Vaya, vaya, nuestro Li por fin dejó esa faceta de chico rudo. ¿Eriol eso lo excluye del grupo?

-No- le respondió con aquella típica sonrisa -Creo que lo hace más interesante.

-De la que te salvaste Li- me sonrió.

-¡Tonto!- grite molesto –¡Yamazaki realmente eres…

-Buenos días- ella llegó para interrumpir mi discusión.

-Buenos días- respondí un tanto irritado.

-¿Pasa algo?- preguntó preocupada.

-No es nada Sakura- le respondió Eriol –Simplemente Li fue descubierto.

-¿Eh?

Eriol no dijo más y le sonrió para luego fijar su vista en un libro que tenía sobre su pupitre. Yamazaki me vio con una sonrisa triunfante y yo le di una mirada asesina. Estaba a punto de matarlo, y pareció entender mi mirada porque regreso a su lugar.

-¿Todo bien Syaoran?- me preguntó preocupada al ver a Yamazaki irse.

-Sí, sólo tonterías.

-Bien, te traje algo- dijo para revisar en su mochila.

-¿Algo?

-Sí- sacó un pequeño bento y lo puso en mi escritorio –Espero te guste, lo hice yo misma.

Me sentí conmovido. Mis mejillas se sonrojaron por el gesto "…Gracias" le susurre algo apenado, pero no por eso lo deje ahí; lo tome suavemente y lo guarde en mi escritorio.

-Díganme algo- habló Yamazaki, quien realmente no sé de donde salió o si había visto el bento de Kinomoto -¿Por qué ambos vienen a la escuela tan temprano?

-¡¿Qué?- gritamos ambos.

-Sí, los vi un día que vine temprano, pero luego los perdí de vista en los jardines.

Sentí la mirada sospechosa de todo el mundo y en mi cabeza intente buscar mil un razones para explicar qué hacíamos sin decir la verdad y a la vez que no pareciéramos de esas parejas raras que llegan antes de clase.

-Syaoran me enseña clases marciales- mintió Kinomoto.

-¿Ah?- dijimos todos, incluido yo.

-Verdad Syaoran- me sonrió otra vez.

-Sí…- respondí por inercia.

-No sabía que Li sabía artes marciales- dudo Yamazaki.

-Sí sabe, sabe sobre Kung fu y Tai Chi ¿verdad?

-Sí- asentí. Bueno, eso era verdad, pero nunca le he enseñado nada.

-¡Enséñanos Sakura!- escuche decir Chiharu, y de nuevo sentí que el mundo se me venía encima. Kinomoto es demasiado torpe.

-¡Claro!- dijo animada. Sentí que mi alma se fue de mi cuerpo. ¡¿Qué demonios le pasa? Ahora todos pensaran que soy el más grande hazme reír en Kung fu.

-¡Hya!- gritó Kinomoto para dar un puñetazo en el aire, nada mal debo de mencionar.

Después de ese momento embarazoso todos parecieron creerle. Suspire aliviado y la vi otra vez, ella me sonrió y regresó a su lugar para el inicio de clases.

0-0-0-0-0

Salimos de clases y la busque con la mirada, iba con Daidouji caminando a la salida "¡Kinomoto!" grite mientras corrí hacia ella. Jamás pensé que un día sería yo quien correría en su busca. Ella paró su marcha y me vio ir correr hacia donde se encontraba.

-Hola Li- me saludó Daidouji.

-Syaoran, ¿Pasa algo?

-Yo…

-Sabes algo- me interrumpió Daidouji -Si ella te llama por tu primer nombre tu deberías hacer lo mismo, después de todo se ve que ahora se llevan muy bien.

-Hmph- exclame molesto. Eso no era decisión de ella -¿Podemos hablar?

-Claro. Nos veremos mañana Tomoyo.

-Hasta luego Sakura- se despidió para caminar hacia la puerta y perderse de vista.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Bueno…- calle por un momento sintiéndome como un gran tonto. Realmente no tenía nada importante que decirle, sólo era curiosidad de algo. -¿Cómo sabes kung fu?- pregunte como el más tarado de la tierra ¡¿qué tipo de pregunta es esa?

-Pues verás- dijo para empezar a caminar y yo así seguirla –Mi hermano me enseñó para que así pudiera defenderme. Nunca pensé que lo usaría para encubrirnos- me explicó con una sonrisa.

Camine junto a ella en dirección a su hogar, a pesar de que era contraria a la mía; creo que realmente sólo quería hablar.

-… Dime algo- hable otra vez -¿Por qué no les dices tu talento?

-Bueno…- la sonrisa de ella se esfumó en ese momento -¿Has escuchado del fantasma de la escuela?

-Sí

-Pues verás, cada vez que estoy nerviosa o estresada hago que algo pase- me explicó –Si ellos saben de lo que puedo hacer ellos…- calló por un momento con su voz entrecortada - …La gente no es buena con las personas diferentes.

Siempre había sabido que ella era la causante de los sucesos extraños, pero por fin había entendido por qué. Los nervios o el estrés en demasía hacían que usara sus poderes inconscientemente. –Lo sé- respondí a su comentario. Ella no me dijo nada y siguió con su mirada triste.

-¿Y tú porque no?- preguntó con su mirada en el suelo aún.

-No me gusta ser el centro de atención, y mucho menos el entretenimiento- respondí sin interés. Ella siguió con aquella mirada perdida y esa expresión triste, que por alguna razón empecé a odiar ver, me gustaba la Kinomoto alegre. –Tengo una idea- dije parando mi marcha para así tomar su mano –Ven conmigo.

-¡Espera a donde vamos!- me dijo corriendo atrás mía.

-Tú sólo sígueme.

Corrimos hasta llegar a una parada de autobús cercana. Una vez ahí abordamos uno de los buses y éste dio marcha. Adentro ella me vio un tanto confundida de mis acciones. "¿A dónde vamos?" me preguntó mientras miraba hacia la ventana y dejábamos los edificios atrás según como el autobús avanzaba "Ya verás" respondí frío como siempre. Después de varios kilómetros el autobús se detuvo en la parada que necesitaba "Vamos" le dije para bajar de éste seguido por ella y empezar a caminar.

-Syaoran ¿A dónde vamos?- me dijo ella viendo a los lados un tanto desubicada.

-A un templo.

-¿Templo?, ¿para qué?

-Ya verás.

A lo lejos logramos divisar un templo algo abandonado ya por lo años. Estábamos en un lado poco transitado de la ciudad. Llegue hasta la entrada que tenía un par de cadenas y un pequeño candado. "No podemos entrar" me dijo ella viendo el candado. Yo busque dentro de mi bolsillo y saque una llave con el cual abrí el candado y empuje la puerta para así entrar al templo "¿Vienes?" pregunte antes de entrar por completo, ella asintió y me siguió. Adentro del lugar vi aquel templo de madera desgastada y con la pintura agrietada en la misma; tenía mucha maleza y hojas secas por todo el camino de piedra que conducía a sus adentros.

-Syaoran, ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

-¿Traes tu báculo?

-Sí, hice lo que me dijiste- respondió sacando de su cuello el pequeño báculo –Logre aprenderme el conjuro- me sonrió satisfecha.

-Es un conjuro fácil- le dije –Bien, necesito que lo transformes nuevamente, como te enseñe.

Realmente me asombra ver las capacidades mágicas de Kinomoto. Debido a que no podía andar con un báculo por la escuela le enseñe un conjuro de transformación de objetos mágicos el día que le entregue el báculo; sólo magos con grandes poderes podían utilizar ese conjuro, yo jamás lo necesite; a diferencia de ella yo no necesito de un catalizador de magia, mis poderes los controlo bastante bien.

Un pentagrama se formó a sus pies y el báculo creció de tamaño. Una transformación perfecta.

-Bien, vamos a practicar.

-¿Aquí?

-Sí, no hay mejor lugar que éste.

-Syaoran… ¿Qué es este lugar?

-Es un templo familiar- respondí viendo a diferentes direcciones para asegurarme que no hubiera nadie–Una de las razones por las cuales vine aquí a Japón, pero está un tanto descuidado.

-Oh… ya veo.

-Quiero que tú cambies eso.

-¡¿Qué?

-Usaremos conjuros simples, con el báculo deberás de ser capaz de hacerlos sin problemas.

-Pero…

-Significara mucho… para mí- dije con un susurro casi silencioso.

-¡Bien!- me dijo decidida –Haré mi mejor esfuerzo- me habló entusiasmada. Yo le di una leve sonrisa -¿Qué conjuro necesito usar?

-Viento.

Le explique detalladamente qué es lo que tenía que hacer y cómo hacerlo, realmente no era nada diferente a lo que ya le había dicho, únicamente que esta vez se concentraría en el báculo, sólo espero que esta vez esto funcione o destruirá el templo de mi familia con un tornado.

-¡Viento!- gritó para apuntar el báculo en ángulo recto. Vi una torrentada de aire invadir los jardines y como la maleza y el pasto crecido caía con el corte fino del viento al pasar por éste. La vi impresionado; Kinotmoto abrió un ojo primero y el otro después como si temiera lo que fuera a ver. -¡LO LOGRE!- gritó emocionada para saltar en su lugar. Yo no lo creía, enserio lo había hecho.

-Perfecto- sonreí satisfecho.

-Es increíble…- habló admirando el césped –Logre hacerlo sin destruir nada.

Reí levemente por el comentario, me pareció gracioso que para ella ese fuera su mayor logro. Ella me vio y un sonrojo se apoderó de sus mejillas por mi risa, yo le sonreí como pocas veces lo he hecho, con una amplia sonrisa.

Terminamos el entrenamiento de ese día, y con un par de conjuros simples y algo de trabajo manual, el templo se vio un poco mejor. Kinomoto me obligó a limpiar a mano los pisos del lugar a pesar que le dije que podíamos usar un conjuro de agua para eso, no me dejo, dijo que era un lugar sagrado. Termine por acceder a su petición.

-Dime algo- me preguntó mientras ambos yacíamos boca arriba en el piso de madera.

-¿Qué?

-¿Cuál es el conjuro más poderoso?

-Mmm… Bueno, sin duda alguna debe de ser curación.

-¿Curación?- repitió para elevarse el le suelo con sus antebrazos y verme.

-Sí, al menos a gran escala.

-¿Te refieres con heridas graves?

-O enfermedades mortales, es muy difícil hacerlo con éxito- le explique mientras miraba las nubes del cielo sin interés –Curación es un conjuro engañoso, pues si lo logras hacer pero no correctamente puedes acortar el periodo de vida de la persona por unos instantes de sanación.

-Oh… ¿Y tú puedes hacerlo?

-¿Por qué el repentino interés?- pregunte para verla a lo ojos.

-Por nada, sólo quiero aprender más sobre magia eso es todo- me sonrió… y yo a ella.

Al ocaso salimos del lugar y una vez que me asegure de cerrar todo caminamos de regreso a la parada.

-Gracias por todo, realmente sin ti no sé que haría ahora.

-Posiblemente asustar a todos con fantasmas que no existen- bromee.

-Hmph- exclamó molesta inflando sus mejillas en una forma infantil, pero adorable.

Fuimos a la parada y tomamos el bus para regresar a casa. Una vez llegamos a la parada cerca de la escuela ambos nos bajamos y el autobús se marchó. Yo vi en dirección a la calle contraria y de nuevo la vi a ella.

-Creo que aquí nos separamos- me sonrió.

-Sí, nos veremos el lunes temprano.

-¡Sí!- asintió con la cabeza –Hasta luego- me dijo para salir corriendo.

Mi vista se quedó fija en ella y una sonrisa se poso en mi rostro. Realmente era una chica única, y no lo digo por sus poderes mágicos, es realmente diferente a todos. Vi a Kinomoto parar de su marcha y me extraño un poco hasta que vi un balón rodar hacia la calle y escuche a un niño pequeño llorar en la acera, ella le sonrió amenamente y le dijo algo que no alcance a oír. Realmente es muy dulce con todos. Vi hacia el cielo y supe que ya era hora de irme, la vi una vez más antes de empezar mi marcha, y mire como caminaba hacia el balón que yacía inmóvil en medio del pavimento; sonreí una vez más y me voltee para caminar de regreso a casa hasta que escuche un ruido a la distancia. Me voltee nuevamente y agudice mi vista. Con un poco de esfuerzo vi a un automóvil conducir en la distancia "¡Hey, Kinomoto!" le grite, pero ella pareció no escucharme. "¡Kinomoto!" grite nuevamente pero esta chica parece estar sorda; vi de nuevo el vehículo que se acercaba a toda velocidad hacia ella. Tire mi mochila para correr tan rápido como pude hacia ella.

-¡Hey!- grite mientras corría, pero ella estaba distraída ¡Maldita sea! – ¡Espera!- Demonios no logra escucharme y el vehículo…. Escuche el sonido de la bocina y vi como ella miró el auto y se paralizó -¡SAKURA!- grite para abalanzarme sobre ella y caer al suelo. Escuche el rodar de los neumáticos mientras con mi cuerpo protegía el de ella y luego escuche el sonido la bocina del automóvil alejarse poco a poco junto con el rodar de las llantas. – ¡Demonios!- grite para verla, y parecía estar bien -¡¿Qué demonios pasa contigo?

-Lo siento yo…

-¡Rayos Sakura, ¿cómo demonios no viste el auto?

-Mi nombre…- susurró.

-¿Eh?

-Dijiste mi nombre- me sonrió.

-¡Tonta!- grite sonrojado -¡No es momento para pensar en eso!

-Gracias, Syaoran…- me susurró con un sonroje.

Sentí como mi preocupación del momento y enojo parecía desaparecer y suspire aliviado de verla bien "De nada…" le dije al fin. La vi fijamente y vi aquella sonrisa dulce en su rostro, mi mirada se perdió en la de ella. Vi cómo levantó su cabeza lentamente y con un suave movimiento me besó la mejilla para sonreírme otra vez.

No reaccione realmente yo… no pude, sólo quería acercarme un poco más a ella, tan sólo quería…

-Señorita, ¿Está bien?- preguntó aquel niño pequeño que había visto antes. Desperté de aquel trance en el que me metí y vi cómo Sakura se ponía roja como un tomate, y no entendí por qué.

-Syaoran, ah… podrías… -No le entendí hasta que note que aún estaba sobre ella y al igual que ella sentí como mi rostro se ponía rojo de la vergüenza para así moverme rápidamente y hacerme a un lado –Gracias- me dijo apenada.

-Debes de tener más cuidado- dije mientras me ponía de pie dándole la espalda, pues no quería que viera mi rostro enrojecido de la vergüenza.

-Lo siento, lo tendré- escuche que decía mientras se ponía de pie por igual.

-Bien, será mejor que regre…- calle al sentirla abrazarme por detrás. Mi corazón latía tan fuerte que por un momento pensé que se podría escuchar hasta Hong Kong. No dije nada sólo me quede en silencio sintiendo su cuerpo contra el mío.

0-0-0-0-0

Mi cabeza me daba vueltas con cientos de pensamientos absurdos e ilógicos, y todos tenían que ver con Sakura.

Acostado sobre mi cama miraba hacia el techo de mi habitación, como si ver el concreto pintado de barniz blanco hiciera que mis pensamientos acallaran en mi mente. Me levante molesto conmigo mismo, pues me siento como mi propio bravucón que no deja al enclenque de la escuela por más que éste lo desee, sólo para atormentarle la vida.

Esa noche me decidí por salir a dar un paseo por la ciudad, necesitaba aire y descansar de mí mismo. Camine sin rumbo alguno, tan sólo quería despejar mi mente, cosa que parecía más fácil de decir que de hacer. En Hong Kong jamás tuve problemas como estos con ninguna niña torpe, por más que ellas me insistirán. Aún recuerdo a Mei Lin, la única chica que sé que ha compartido conmigo este talento único; aunque realmente ella no usaba magia, sabía de ésta por su familia, que guardaba cierta relación con la mía.

Suspire pesadamente mientras vi a las estrellas casi invisibles por las luces de la ciudad. En ese entonces, todo era tan fácil; a pesar de que con ella entrene y la ayude para que perfeccionara su estilo de pelea… sin duda no se siente igual. Su compañía, su sonrisa, no es igual que la de Sakura, o tal vez, es que no siento lo mismo al recordarme de Mei Lin, como al acordarme de ella ¿Por qué no se siente igual? Esa absurda y fría indiferencia que siempre me ha acompañado es simplemente dejada a un lado cuando la veo venir a mi con aquella dulce sonrisa y… ¡Esto es una tontería! Muevo bruscamente mi cabeza de un lado a otro, como si el simple hecho de esa absurda acción hiciera que estos malditos pensamientos salieron disparados de mi oído para perderse en la nada. Me rehúso esto. Syaoran esto es sólo una etapa… ella al final de cuentas no es, no es...

-…Nada importante- me digo a mi mismo, como si intentara convencerme al respecto, pero… ¿por qué eso suena a mentira?

Suspire frustrado. El salir de mi habitación no hizo que saliera de mi mente; sigo con ésta, vaya a donde vaya… ¿Uh? ¿El parque? Creo que he caminado más de lo que pensaba. Estoy de regreso en aquel parque en donde ella me pidió que le enseñara a controlar sus poderes, creo que no me había fijando hacia donde iba, sólo caminaba por inercia. Los faroles de la calle con forma de globos blancos alumbran los juegos de colores, vacíos por las horas de la noche.

Camine hacia el parque y me senté en uno de aquellos columpios para mecerme levemente con un suave movimiento de mis pies. Era agradable sentir el va y viene, te hace olvidar las cosas, al menos momentáneamente.

-¿Li?- alguien me aterrizó a la tierra. Dirigí mi mirada a diferentes direcciones hasta que encontré a Daidouji con varias bolsas en las manos.

-Ah… buenas noches- salude sin mucho ánimo.

-Hola Li, Dime ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Esto… bueno, es sólo un paseo nocturno.

-¿No estás un poco lejos de tu casa para ser sólo un paseo?

-Hmph… - ¿Quién se creía que era, mi madre? -¿Y tú?- le pregunte irritado.

-Vengo de comprar telas- dijo elevado las bolsas sutilmente, para luego verme de nuevo con esa mirada fija y serena, como la de Eriol. -¿Está todo bien?

-¿Por qué preguntas?

Sonrió de nuevo y se sentó a la par mía en el siguiente columpio para mecerse por igual –Porque estás muy lejos de tu casa- dijo mientras tomaba más impulso –Y… -pareció parar en ese momento su mecer – …Cerca de la de Sakura.

-Sakura vive más lejos- respondí sin interés.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

Sentí de nuevo mis mejillas sonrojar. Había dicho demás. La escuche reír por lo bajo y de nuevo el rechinido del columpio sonó. No le dije nada y ella no preguntó más. Por un momento el silencio reinó entre nosotros.

-Sakura te tiene mucho aprecio ¿sabías?- habló para de nuevo captar mi atención.

-Sí…- respondí sutilmente.

-Y tú a ella también

-¿Qué?- exclame para verla otra vez –Eso no…

-O no la llamarías por su nombre. – puntualizó con una sonrisa cálida. Me sentí descubierto, y de nuevo sentí un calor abrazador invadirme. -No te preocupes, esta bien.

No le respondí nada. Sólo quería un paseo para despejar mi mente y por alguna razón siento que termine en un parque hablando con mi consciencia… eso no está bien. Cuando por fin había tomado la decisión de pararme e irme ella se levantó con un pequeño salto de aquel columpio y tomó sus cosas para marcharse; me alivió bastante.

-Li- habló una última vez –Deberías de decírselo- me habló con aquella sonrisa ingenua.

-¿Decirle qué?- pregunte creo que un poco grosero. No sé que quiere que le diga.

-A veces, pensamos que tendremos todo el tiempo del mundo para hacer muchas cosas- me dijo con una mirada entristecida y una sonrisa un tanto forzada –Pero no es así.

¡¿De qué demonios está hablando ella? Yo no tengo que hacer nada, no tengo porque decirle nada a Sakura. Fije mi vista desafiante hacia ella, y ella sólo me sonrió otra vez ¡Qué les pasa a todos que cada vez que me ven molesto me sonríen tanto!

-Hasta luego Li- me dijo por último para luego caminar hacia la salida.

-¡Espera, ¿decirle qué?- Le pregunte parándome de mi lugar, pero ella no me respondió. ¡Demonios! Me exaspera tanto como Eriol. Por qué todo tiene que ser tan enigmático aquí en Japón. No importa, de igual manera, no tengo nada que decirle… nada…

* * *

><p><strong>Bien, otro final que es sólo un inicio XD! Ok, el otro capítulo prometo tenerlo para el otro viernes. Sin más que decir, les agradezco por sus reviews, y gracias Ali-Chan! Por tu apoyo desde eee… ¿Siempre? Jajajaja Sin más cosas raras que decir. Kat Fuera.<strong>

**Capitulo 5: Un trágico accidente. Todo inicio debe de tener un final…**


	5. Un Trágico Accidente

**Cumplí tal y como lo prometí, muchas gracias por seguir leyendo a pesar del tiempo XD! Sin más yara yara que decir los dejo con el capítulo 5.**

* * *

><p><span>Capítulo 5: Un Trágico Accidente<span>

**Sábado 26**

Eriol pensó que sería una gran idea que tuviéramos una salida entre chicos, para convivir un poco, y según Yamazaki, confesarnos. Realmente yo no estaba interesado en nada de eso, pero me hostigaron a tal punto que no me quedo más remedió que aceptar, además, creo que estoy pasando demasiado tiempo con Sakura, pasar una tarde con Eriol y Yamazaki no me caerá mal.

Nos juntamos en la parada de buses para así caminar por las calles y simplemente hacer lo que hacen mejor chicos de nuestra edad, vagar. Mientras caminábamos Yamazaki nos hizo entrar en una joyería. Esto no es sin duda algo que yo no consideraría varonil para tres chicos, pero Yamazaki explicó que pronto sería el cumpleaños de Chiharu y que quería regalarle algo especial.

-¡Miren este!- dijo emocionado viendo un brazalete -¿Crees que le guste?- le preguntó a Eriol.

-Creo que le encantara.

-¿Li tú que opinas?

-Para mi se ve bien- respondí un tanto aburrido.

-¡Nah! Se merece algo mejor, ¡Más brillante!

Suspire desesperado y me di cuenta que estaríamos aquí horas buscando el regalo perfecto. Dirigí mi vista a los vitrales y encontré algo que realmente me pareció hermoso, un dije con un corazón con alas.

-¿Qué tal ese?- hable para señalar el dije de plata.

-¡Wow!- gritó emocionado -¡Es hermoso!- habló Yamazaki pegando su cara contra el cristal -¡Quiero ese!- le ordenó a la señorita.

Aquella señorita le sonrió amablemente y me vio fijamente, como si yo se lo hubiera pedido o algo. Arquee una ceja y la vi de regreso confundido.

-Tienes muy buen ojo- me dijo nada más para regresar su atención a Yamazaki -Este dije se supone que está hecho para el ser amado.

-¡Tienes buen gusto Li!- me felicitó Yamazaki.

-La joyería no es mera vanidad por sus piedras preciosas o elegantes metales, éstas adquieren parte de la persona que las usa, su esencia se guarda en sus cristales y metales.

-Eso es cierto, he escuchado que muchos de los fantasmas a veces no dejan este mundo por aferrarse a un objeto invaluable no por su precio sino por el significado que lleguen adquirir, como los anillos de bodas- nos contó Eriol.

-Así es- dijo la señorita –Mira…- me estiró la mano para que yo viera aquel dije y yo vi a Yamazaki quien no pareció objetar nada con que yo lo viera primero. Se lo recibí y quede admirado de la finesa de la pieza –Esto se debe regalar para alguien especial, alguien por el cual tengas un profundo sentimiento de cariño o amor… -Lo vi fijamente y luego la imagen de Sakura se vino a mi mente… ¡Pero qué demonios! Sacudí mi cabeza fuertemente y con la mirada en el suelo y mis mejillas sonrojadas le entregue el dije a la señorita nuevamente.

-¿Todo bien Li?- preguntó Yamazaki y yo asentí rápida y fuertemente.

-Parece que ese dije ya tiene dueño- habló Eriol.

-¿Eh?- exclamó Yamazaki.

-¿Verdad Li?

Sentí que todos los colores del mundo invadieron mi cara y una correntada de calor pronto me invadió también. Estiré el cuello de mi playera y sentí aquel vapor se exhumado de mi cuerpo. -¡No… no sé de que hablas!- dije muy nervioso. Creo que el talento especial de Eriol es ser telepata no un genio, es decir, parece que hubiera estado en mi cerebro cuando vi su rostro… eso no significa nada, es sólo… bueno…

-¡¿Li, lo vas a comprar?- preguntó molesto Yamazaki.

-¡Yo no estoy comprando nada!- explique -¡Los espero afuera!- dije por último para salir de la tienda y recibir aire.

Me vi en el reflejo del cristal de la tienda de al lado y aquel sonroje aún estaba presente. Que no hubiera dado por un poco de agua para tranquilizarme.

Suspire profundamente y logre calmarme. Abrí de nuevo los ojos y vi que estaba enfrente de una vitrina de una tienda de animales de felpa, en donde había todo tipo de peluches. Sonreí levemente. Me pregunto si ella aún conservara aquella abominación de ratón que le regale. Me vi de nuevo en el reflejo del cristal y note aquella sonrisa en mi rostro, y eso me hizo sonreír un poco más. Ella tiene ese efecto en mí. Por un momento pude verla a la par mía con aquella sonrisa dulce y gentil; estire mi mano para así tocar su rostro con gentileza sobre en el cristal...

-Sakura…

-¡Hola Syaoran!- la escuche decir. Sentí que cada vello de mi cuerpo se erizó al escuchar su voz y me voltee en el acto para verla detrás de mí.

-¡¿Qué haces aquí?- le grite asustado.

-Pronto será el cumpleaños de Chiharu y vine a ver un regalo en esta tienda, sé que le gustan los osos de felpa- dijo mientras señalaba la vitrina a mis espaldas -¿Y tú qué haces aquí?

-Bueno yo…

-¡Tenías razón Eriol, este es más bonito y barato!- escuche que salía de la joyería Yamazaki y Eriol.

-Buenas tardes joven Sakura- habló Eriol para así tomar su mano y besarla suavemente. No estoy seguro de por qué sentí un enojo recorrer cada fibra de mi ser y una mirada asesina se poso en mis ojos para así ver a Eriol.

-Eres todo un caballero Eriol- dijo Yamazaki codeándolo amigablemente –Haber, déjame intentar- habló para así tomar la mano de Sakura, la cual le arrebate molesto.

-Te recuerdo que tienes novia- le dije molesto y Eriol río por lo bajo, de nuevo aquella mirada asesina vino a mí.

-Eres demasiado posesivo Li, y ¿Por qué no le dijiste nada a Eriol?- me reclamó molesto Yamazaki.

-No seas tonto Yamazaki- obvie la pregunte. No le dije nada a Eriol porque no vi venir lo que iba a hacer.

-Yo no tengo novia- puntualizó Eriol con una sonrisa para responderle a Yamazaki –Pero quien sabe, tal vez me busque una.

No estoy seguro aún muy bien porque hice lo que hice, pero sujete la mano de Sakura fuertemente y la jale para que ella se parara detrás de mí, como aquel instinto protector o… posesivo.

-No te preocupes Li, Sakura y yo sólo somos amigos- me sonrió otra vez ¡Acaso no se cansa de sonreír tanto! – ¿Verdad Sakura?

Voltee mi cabeza levemente para ver a Sakura quien tenía su mirada en suelo y sus mejillas sonrojadas fuertemente. Vi como asintió sin decirle nada más y luego… sentí como tomaba mi mano con un poco más de fuerza – Sí… sólo somos amigos- susurró casi tan inaudible que creo que nadie aparte de mí logró escucharlo.

-Será mejor irnos- habló Eriol.

Yo sentí aquel sonroje invadir mis mejillas y asentí. La solté lentamente al igual que ella conmigo "Hasta luego" murmure pobremente. Yamazaki y Eriol se despidieron y seguimos nuestro camino.

0-0-0-0-0

Esa noche no pude dormir, me pasaba viendo a Sakura por mi mente, escuchando su voz, su risa, sintiendo el toque de sus manos sobre mí… el de sus labios sobre mi mejilla. Tome una almohada y la puse sobre mi cabeza para ahogar un grito. Era imposible de negar, no podía ocultarlo más de mi mismo, pero quise intentarlo… Me gustaba Sakura.

Me levante de mi cama y camine a la cocina por un vaso con agua, en el corredor vi a una de mis hermanas ir a su habitación.

-¿Desvelado Syaoran?- me preguntó con una sonrisa.

-No puedo dormir, eso es todo- le respondí mientras seguía con mi camino.

-¿Es por una chica?- paré de golpe al escuchar la pregunta y la vi de reojo. No le respondí, pero por mi reacción era claro que era así –Deberías de invitarla a salir.

-¿Eh?- exclame para voltearla a ver.

-Sí, de esa manera sabrás si ella corresponde a tus sentimientos- me sonrió una vez más y siguió con su camino. –Buenas noches Syaoran.

Baje la mirada al suelo y suspire. Sé que eso se supone que se debe de hacer en estos casos, pero… ¿Y si me rechaza? Eleve la mirada y vi el símbolo de la dinastía Li que colgaba de la pared, un símbolo de valentía y soberanía. Asentí decidido, eso haría.

**Lunes 28**

Como siempre llegue temprano a los jardines y ella, como siempre, no había llegado aún. Me senté bajo uno de los robles de la escuela y con mi mano empecé a crear una pequeña llama en mi pulgar, como si de un encendedor se tratase para así apagarla con un rápido movimiento. Sí, se podría decir que tengo un poco de complejo piromaniaco, pero ¿qué puedo decir? me gusta ver las flamas del fuego, y saber que lo hago yo me gusta aún más. En nuestra familia ser él único de los descendientes de mi tátara abuelo con poderes mágicos es uno de mis más grandes orgullos.

-¡Buenos días Syaoran!- la escuche y eleve mi mirada. De nuevo aquella dulce sonrisa estaba en su rostro y sentí como eso me robaba un suspiro. –Lamento la tardanza.

-N-no… no hay problema - respondí nervioso, para ponerme de pie. ¡No sé cómo actuar con ella ahora que sé lo que siento por ella!

-¿Todo bien?

-Yo…- me quede mudo, como si fuera la primera maldita vez que la miro. Sentí mi corazón latir fuertemente y sin pensarlo puse una mano sobre mi pecho, como si eso hiciera que se escuchara menos - …Sí- respondí sonrojado.

De nuevo aquel maldito silencio nos invadió a ambos. Ella se miraba tan nerviosa como yo, es como si de repente ambos supiéramos lo que el otro piensa y no supiéramos responder a eso… aunque claro, yo no sé lo que piensa ella, tal vez que actuó raro.

-Syaoran…- me habló de nuevo –Yo quiero…- vi cómo de repente su rostro empezaba a enrojecer, así que supongo que me pedirá algo nuevamente, generalmente se pone así cuando necesita algo… Es algo que me gusta he de admitir. – Yo quiero decirte…

-¡Sakura, Li!- Alguien decidió ser tan inoportuno como para interrumpirnos -¡¿Vienen?

Estoy seguro que mi mirada era de aquellas miradas que matan, porque aquella chica casi se paraliza al verme. ¡¿Acaso no podía esperar?

-¡Claro Rika!- respondió ella. La vi con una mirada de suplica, enserio quería saber que quería decirme; pero claro, ella no pareció entender.

-Creo que se nos hará tarde- me dijo con un tono más apagado de voz de lo normal. –Vamos, yo…

-Salgamos- dije con rapidez.

-¿Ah?

¡De nuevo aquel maldito sonroje me invadió como un rayo! Pero esta es mi única oportunidad, y si bien no le gusto necesito saberlo… necesito saberlo ya.

-Solos tú y yo…- explique levemente.

-Pero…- parecía extrañada con mi propuesta –Como un tipo de… ¿cita?- me preguntó sonrojada.

-…Sí- le respondí tan inaudible que por un momento pensé que sólo lo había pensado en mi cabeza.

-¿Por qué?

-Es porque…- calle de nuevo para verla a los ojos. Trague pesado y me arme de valor- Tú me gustas…- le dije apenas audible.

La vi sonrojarse completamente y quedarse callada. ¡Estúpido Syaoran! ¿Cómo demonios le dices eso? ¡Rayos! Apenas me estoy haciendo yo a la idea y así como así se lo digo sin pensarlo ¡¿Qué rayos pasa conmigo? … Bien ya no hay nada más que hacer, no puedo retractarme ¿O sí? Tal vez, pueda fingir demencia por estrés o…

-… ¿Por qué?- interrumpió mi batalla conmigo mismo.

-¿Ah?

-¿Por qué te gustó?- me preguntó apenada –Pensé que no te agradaba.

Fruncí el ceño un tanto molesto. Le estaba confesando mis sentimientos y ella se ponía a pensar en las cosas más tontas. ¿Es que acaso no era más que obvio que si la seguí ayudando con su magia es porque ella me simpatizaba?

-Hmph- gruñí molesto –Bien, olvídalo- dije molesto y creo que en algún punto dolido. Si ella no siente lo mismo, pues… pues no me importa… Suspire ante mi obvia mentira conmigo mismo.

-No quiero…

-¿Uh?

-No quiero olvidarlo…

-No te preocupes Sakura, no es necesario que tú…- pero calle al sentir como una mirada de tristeza imposible de ocultar yacía en mis ojos. No quería que viera que me afectaba, pero yo sabía que esto era un todo o nada, y resultó ser nada.

-Es que…- me interrumpió –Sólo quiero entender ¿Por qué?

-Porque… eres la persona con más magia que conozco- respondí desviando la mirada.

-¿Por mis poderes?- me preguntó confundida –Pero pensé que eso…

Moví mi cabeza hacia los lados y ella calló –No es eso, ¿es que acaso no lo vez?- le pregunte seriamente –Me enamore de tu sonrisa- ¡Demonios! Es suficiente, me marcho de aquí, ya es bastante malo saber su respuesta para yo seguir confesándole estas cosas embarazosas.

Tome mi mochila del suelo y sin poderle sostener la mirada un segundo más camine para ir hacia el edificio de la escuela; ahora sólo necesito… "…Tú también a mi" escuche en murmuro al caminar a la par de ella. Pare de golpe. La vi de reojo y note que su mirada estaba clavada en el piso.

-¿Qué?- pregunte, sólo quiero saber si no estoy imaginando nada.

-Me encantaría salir contigo Syaoran- me respondió para verme al fin con aquella sonrisa.

**Martes 29**

_***Beep, beep, beep***_

Abrí los ojos pesadamente y con una mano torpe apague el despertador; vi en éste la hora _8:12 a.m._ Dio un bostezo algo pesado y fije mi vista en la fecha de hoy "…Martes 29" me dije levemente. Hoy era el gran día. Me senté en el borde la cama y vi hacia la ventana, el sol estaba radiante y se lograban escuchar las cigarras de verano hacer su música chirriante. Todo parecía… _***¡Crash!***_ escuche como algo había chocado contra mi ventana asustándome un poco. Me levante de la misma para ver qué había sido; me acerque al vidrio que ahora tenía una pequeña mancha carmesí. Desde el segundo nivel vi a mi hermana en el jardín acercándose a algo que yacía inmóvil en el césped; desde aquí podía ver algo parecido a una rata o un gato negro "Pobre pajarillo… murió en el golpe" dijo mientras lo tomaba en sus manos con aquella expresión de tristeza. Suspire ya más tranquilo y no le tome mayor importancia al asunto.

Es hora de alistarme o se me hará tarde. Hoy no habrá clases en la preparatoria, por fumigación o algo así; por consiguiente hoy saldré con ella. Iremos a un parque de diversiones en el centro de la ciudad, fue su idea y a mi me pareció bien, después de todo no conozco mucho de por aquí. Me aliste rápidamente y con medio bocado de comida en mi boca porque ya iba tarde salí de mi casa para correr a la estación de buses, tal y como habíamos acordado.

Mientras iba para allá sentía cómo mi estómago se revolvía, y no era por el hecho de haber comido y ahora estar corriendo, era una mezcla entre emoción y nerviosismo. Por un momento sentí el impulso de regresar, pues era la primera vez que salía en una cita con alguien, pero el imaginarla esperándome en la parada de buses con aquella dulce sonrisa me hacía sólo correr más rápido.

Llegue ahí temprano en la mañana, pues quedamos a las nueve en punto. Vi hacia los lados y no la encontré en ningún lado. "Cinco para las nueve" me dije al ver el reloj en mi muñeca. Ella ya iba tarde. Suspire profundamente y no me quedó más que sentarme a esperar. Cerré los ojos pare sentir la fresca brisa de este día de verano. Aún no puedo creer que ella corresponde a mis sentimientos, ¡Es increíble! … pero eso significa que el siguiente paso es… ¿Hacerla mi novia? Sentí mis mejillas enrojecer por completo. Al menos con eso Eriol se alejaría de ella… bueno y aparte yo podría… ¿Besarla?

-¡Lamento la tardanza!- escuche gritar. Me voltee para verla correr hacia mi y se miraba muy hermosa-Lo siento…- me dijo con un bostezo –No dormí muy bien.

-¿Por qué?

-Tuve una pesadilla…- me sonrió algo triste.

-¿Todo bien?

-Sí, todo está bien. Hoy estoy contigo y eso es todo lo que importa- Yo asentí satisfecho con su respuesta.

Después de esa conversación no faltó mucho para que el autobús llegara y así nos dirigiéramos a nuestro destino. A pesar de que por lo general tenemos mucho de que hablar, el día de hoy en el camino ambos íbamos tan tiesos como una roca, el simple roce por el movimiento del autobús en las curvas nos hacía sonrojar con fuerza; creo que no sabemos cómo actuar de esta manera, es decir, con aquella persona que te gusta. Yo sé como ser frío, indiferente, amigable y hasta cierto punto considerado pero… nunca había estado en una cita con una chica que me gustara. De hecho, ahora que lo pienso, Sakura es la primera chica que realmente me interesa.

-¡Parque de diversiones Tomoeda!- gritó el conductor y supe que era nuestra parada.

Bajamos y vimos las cientos de atracciones y juegos, ella sonrió muy emocionada y eso me hizo tranquilizarme. "Bien, ¿A qué quiere subirte primero?" le pregunte viendo todos los juegos. "¡A ese!" me señaló las sillas voladoras y yo asentí. Nunca he sido de juegos suaves, yo prefiero las montañas rusas, pero por ella…

-¡Vamos Syaoran!- me dijo para tomarme de la mano y hacerme correr tras de ella.

Así empezó nuestro día. Subimos a diferentes juegos y atracciones, tan fuertes como suaves; también jugué un par de juegos de feria, muy parecidos en donde Eriol me venció… sí, aún intento asimilar eso; pero en esta ocasión no juegue para ganar, jugué por ella. Conseguí un panda de felpa de buen tamaño y ella pareció estar encantada, al menos hasta que se lo obsequió a un niño pequeño que no había podido ganarme, no me importó en lo particular, me hacía feliz verla sonreír.

Y sin sentirlo el día llegó a su fin.

_5:07 pm_.

El enorme reloj de la torre del parque de diversiones dio las últimas campanas del día y ambos supimos que era hora de regresar a casa.

-Gracias por el día de hoy Syaoran, me la pase muy bien- me dijo sonriendo.

-Fue un placer- le respondí como cualquier caballero.

-Me alegra mucho haber pasado este día contigo, sin importar qué- No entendí muy bien esa última expresión ¿acaso tenía alguna otra cosa que hacer? Será que acas… ¿Uh? Baje mi vista y vi como ella entrelazaba su mano con la mía y de nuevo aquel sonroje intenso vino a mi. –Sabes, escuche que hay una nueva heladería por aquí cerca ¿Vamos?- me preguntó según como caminábamos con aquel sonroje notorio.

-Claro- respondí un poco nervioso, para sujetar su mano con fuerza. -¿No habrá problemas si regresas tarde?

-No te preocupes, son apenas las 5:15p.m.- me dijo con una sonrisa; yo asentí. Realmente quiero estar todo el tiempo posible con ella.

Paramos enfrente del lugar y vi aquella heladería cruzando la calle. Di el primer pasó para cruzar pero ella no se movió de su lugar. Regrese a su lado y note en su rostro una expresión de pena o algo por el estilo, es una emoción que no había visto antes.

-Sakura ¿Pasa algo?

-Yo…- habló con timidez –Yo quiero…- pero calló otra vez.

-¿Qué sucede?- le pregunte confundido -¿Quieres comer en algún otro lado?

-No…- movió su cabeza lentamente a lo lados.

-¿Entonces?

Caminó hacia adelante para ponerse enfrente de mí y verme fijamente a los ojos con determinación –Bueno, yo quiero…- vi como caminaba hacia mí para acercarse lentamente. Me quede petrificado sin poder moverme –Yo quiero… bueno…

La vi acercarse lentamente y sentí sus mano recorrer mis hombros, para así quedar a unos centímetros de distancia uno del otro. Mis mejillas enardecían, y las de ella igual. Sentí su cálida respiración sobre mi rostro y trague pesado. Creo que ya entiendo que es lo que quiere o bien… me abofeteara después de esto. Me acerque a ella y con cierta timidez roce mis labios con los de ella, ella se acercó un poco más para así darme un sutil beso, yo no pude esperar, y así la rodee de la cintura para acercarla a mi y besarla con fuerza. Mi corazón latía con tanta fuerza que estoy seguro que ella tuvo que escucharlo, pero la verdad no me importa, la verdad… ese momento lo ha valido todo.

Nos separamos al no sentir el aire y la vi sonrojada por lo que acaba de pasar. Le sonreí dulcemente y eso pareció tranquilizarla. Creo que esto significa que ahora ella y yo…

_***¡Bang, bang!***_

Escuchamos un par de explosiones seguidas por gritos de todos aquellos que estaban ahí. Abrase a Sakura fuertemente y cerré los con fuerza instintivamente. Escuche el rechinar de unos neumáticos para luego escuchar el motor del automóvil alejarse poco a poco. Abrí los ojos lentamente y todas las personas parecieron hacer lo mismo que yo.

-¡¿Qué fue eso?- escuche gritar a alguien.

-¡Malditos adolescentes pandilleros!- vi a un señor levantar su mano al aire para maldecirlo.

Había escuchado que algunos adolescentes salían en sus vehículos con licor y pistolas disparando al aire sólo por diversión. Fruncí el ceño ante eso, ¿acaso no sabían lo peligroso que podía ser? Suspire pesadamente y vi a Sakura que aún seguía con su cabeza sobre mi pecho. "¿Estás bien?" le pregunte, seguramente se había dado un susto de muerte, sé que ella es muy asustadiza. "¿Sakura?" repetí al ver que yacía inmóvil. Sentí como el miedo recorrió mi columna; la tome de los hombro y la separa bruscamente para verla a los ojos, los cuales yacían abiertos sin brillo alguno… Sakura no estaba…

-¡SAKURA!- grite para moverla ¡¿Por qué demonios no reacciona? -¡Sak… -calle de nuevo al sentir mi mano húmeda y así levantarla de su espalda, para así ver mi mano manchada de rojo carmesí… pero yo no estoy herido. Sentí el cuerpo de Sakura caer y la sostuve entre mis brazos rápidamente para arrodillarme en el suelo junto con ella. Sentí mi respiración acelerarse mientras con la mirada empecé a investigar su cuerpo, la voltee levemente y en su espalda vi aquella blusa de tela manchada de sangre, una mancha que parecía expandirse. La revise con deseperación y en su espalda note un pequeño agujero… ella… el disparo… Esto no puede… "¡Sakura!" grite nuevamente, ella tiene que reaccionar, no puede acabarse aquí ella no puede estar muerta ella… La magia. La puse lentamente en el suelo y cerré mis ojos con fuerza mientras sentía como mis mejillas parecían mojarse con las lágrimas.

-¡Curación!- grite mientras movía mis manos ágilmente. Abrí mis ojos nuevamente, pero ella no se movía, seguía con su mirada sin luz viéndome fijamente -¡Curación!- grite otra vez. Esto tiene que funcionar, mi instructor en Hong Kong dijo que podía ayudarme cuando estuviera herido. Vi un pequeño pentagrama formarse sobre el pecho de ella y luego una luz brillar… ahora sí… pero la luz se desvaneció demasiado rápido como para actuar. Mis poderes son insuficientes… no puedo hacerla sanar…

-¡SAKURA!

* * *

><p><strong>¿Les intereso? Espero que sí, porque está historia aún cuenta con dos capítulos más. Espero les haya gustado el capítulo, tanto como a mi escribirlo. De nuevo agradezco sus comentarios y espero verlos en el siguiente capítulo.<strong>

**Capítulo 6: Martes 29… Si el destino los unió, éste se encargara de separarlos. Hay cosas que la magia no puede cambiar…**

**¡GrAcIaS pOr LeEr!**


	6. Martes 29

**Si yo sé, ya empezó la tragedia de esta historia cuando estaba en la mejor parte XD! Pero aún nos queda un capítulo más antes de saber el final. Por fin sabrán la razón por la cual aparecen los días en cada capítulo XD! Bien, sin más que decir, a la fic.**

* * *

><p><span>Capítulo 6: Martes 29<span>

_***Beep, Beep***_

Abrí los ojos pesadamente y con una mano torpe apague el despertador; vi en éste la fecha de hoy "Martes 29…" me dije levemente. "¡Martes 29!" grite para sentarme y tomar el despertador con ambas manos. _8:13 a.m._ indicaba mi reloj digital que acaba de cambiar el minutero "… ¿Un sueño?" me cuestione por lo bajo. No puedo creerlo, soñé que Sakura había muerto en mis manos, pero no fue así, nunca pasó… y a pesar de eso, siento un nudo en la garganta con sólo recordarlo.

-Pero fue tan real… ¡No importa!- grite solo en mi alcoba para sacudir la cabeza a los lados y sacar ese absurdo sueño de mi mente.

Ahora debo de alistarme para mi cit… _***¡Crash!***_ escuche. El sonido de algo chocar contra mi ventana provoca que un sudor frío recorra mis sienes. Volteo lentamente mi cabeza para ver hacia el cristal, el cual, tiene aquella mancha carmesí en éste. "Pobre pajarillo… murió en el golpe" escuchó decir a mi hermana desde afuera… Esto…No… ¡No puede ser! Una expresión de terror se posa en mi rostro, es demasiada la coincidencia ¿O no? Corrí a alistarme y me propuse a averiguarlo. Esto tenía que ser algún tipo de mala broma, tal vez sólo una estúpida coincidencia.

Corría tan rápido que el aire que respiraba hacía que mis pulmones ardieran, pero no me importaba, esto tiene que ser algún tipo de mala broma, mi mente está alucinando yo… _***Pow* **_¡Demonios!

-¡Lo lamento!- grite por instinto. Por mi descuido había chocado contra alguien.

-No te preocupes, joven Sayoran- Yo conozco esa voz. Levante mi cabeza y vi a una mujer, no, a una bruja.

-¿Yuko?- dije casi incrédulo. ¿Qué demonios hace ella aquí?

-Veo que no pierdes tiempo en tu día- me sonríe con aquella presunción típica –A penas son las 8:36 a.m. Aún falta para que ella llegue a la parada.

De no ser porque estaba ya en el suelo creo que me hubiera caído al escucharla decir eso. Todo me empezó a dar vueltas en ese momento, no entiendo nada. "_Cinco para las nueve" _recuerdo que yo llegue cinco minutos antes de la hora en que Sakura y yo quedamos en mi sueño, si la bruja está en lo correcto, falta casi media hora para que se aparezca, ¿pero cómo lo sabe ella?

- ¿Qué está pasado?, ¿Por qué mi sueño se está…

-¿Sueño?, lo que viviste no fue un sueño.

- ¡Claro que sí!- le grite molesto para ponerme de pie -¡Yo soñé con el día de hoy!, ¡Esto es…

-Lo que pediste…

-¿Qué?

-¿Acaso lo olvidaste, joven mago?

**Inicio del Flash Back**

-¡Regrésala a mí!- grite al entrar por aquella puerta de madera -¡¿Cuál es tu precio?

-Ella está muerta…- me dijo tan fríamente como si hubiera llevado a un perro desahuciado en mis brazos.

-¡¿Qué debo darte por su vida?

-Joven mago una vida no es lo mismo que un catalizador. Yo no puedo darte una vida, no funciona así.

-¡Tiene que haber una manera!- le grite con histeria –Ella no puede…- no pude continuar, sentí como las lágrimas empezaban deslizarse por mis mejillas y como un nudo en la garganta me evitaba hablar… ¿Cómo deje que esto pasara?

-No puedo darte una vida, incluso una bruja poderosa como lo soy yo, tiene límites. Lo siento no hay nada que pueda hacer.

-¡Tiene que haber una forma!, Tiene que…- Calle en ese momento y vi a un reloj antiguo que yacía con sus agujas detenidas en las doce empunto. -… Tiempo

-¿Tiempo?

-Si tan sólo pudiera evitar que fuéramos a ese maldito lugar yo…

-Bien- me sonrió divertida.

-¿Qué?

-Te dejare volver a repetir todo el día de hoy tal y como se daría cada hecho según como pasó hoy.

-¡Lo tomó!- grite con emoción –Con esto evitaré ir a ese lugar y Sak…

-Pero debo de advertirte- me interrumpió –Meterte con el tiempo es algo muy peligroso, el día de hoy alguien estaba predestinado a morir y eso no va a cambiar… Sabiendo esto ¿deseas continuar?

Calle ante eso. Jamás use el conjuro del tiempo, se necesita demasiada magia y además, es un hecho que hay cosas que no se pueden cambiar. Sentí su cuerpo frío en mis brazos y la vi nuevamente con aquella mirada sin luz. Si con esto le puedo dar a ella aunque sea un día más de vida, no importara…

-Si tengo aunque sea la más mínima oportunidad de salvarla, lo haré.

-Bien, es tú decisión.

-¿Cuál es el precio?

-Tu magia

**Fin del Flash Back**

Sentí que me faltaba el aire. Lo que había soñado, había sido realidad… Sakura está en peligro y esta vez no tendría la magia de mi lado.

Como aquel día en la escuela, intente crear una flama en mi pulgar, pero no pude… ya no pertenecía más a la Preparatoria Funbari, ahora era… normal.

-Has las mejores elecciones joven mago- habló de nuevo ella –Porque es tú única oportunidad- me sonrió nuevamente y con un leve movimiento de cabeza se despidió de mí para seguir su camino.

No sé qué hacer. ¿Bastará con alejar a Sakura de aquella heladería?, ¿Si la salvo hoy, morirá mañana? O bien… ¿Quién tomaría su lugar? Una vez que una tumba se cava alguien debe de llenar el hoyo… o eso decía mi abuela. Jamás había hecho esto, a penas si sé sobre el conjuro del tiempo, no se diga de sus peligros y consecuencias. Suspire frustrado ante mi obvio estrés, ya no hay nada que pueda hacer, tengo hasta la tarde para poder salvarla y eso haré. Vi mi reloj de pulsera _8:59 a.m_. ¡Demonios llegaré tarde!

Corrí de nuevo hacia la parada, pues aún estaba a un par de calles de donde yo me había tropezado con Yuko. Para cuando por fin distinguí la parada la vi a ella de pie esperándome; paré de golpe con la respiración agitada… Está viva… Ella me volteó a ver al sentir una mirada sobre ella y me sonrió. Corrí hacia ella mientras mi mirada se mantenía en los ojos verdes de ella… no estaban apagados, tenían luz y vida. "Buenos días Syaor…" la abrasé fuertemente para interrumpir su saludo y escondí mi cara en su cuello. Su cuerpo estaba tibio y sentía aquel leve aroma de jazmín irradiar de su ropa. Ella estaba bien.

-S-Syaoran…- tartamudeó apenada, pero no por eso la solté… sé que mis ojos están llenos de lágrimas y no quiero que me miré así… no entendería y no puedo explicarle que la vi morir.

Nos quedamos en silencio por un momento, hasta que el motor del autobús me hizo saber que se aproximaba, sabía cómo empezaría nuestro día. Pero ¿qué hacer? Debo de ir a donde habíamos pactado aquel día en la escuela o simplemente protegerla de todo durante el día de hoy.

-Es hora de irnos Syaoran- escuche que me dijo y por fin la solté lentamente. La vi sonrojada y eso me hizo sonreír; sonrisa que empezó a desvanecerse al ver de nuevo al autobús que se acercaba poco a poco.

-¿No deseas ir a algún otro lado?- le pregunte. Tal vez no puedo protegerla de todo y de todos, el día de hoy, pero seguramente lo último que quiero es ir al parque de diversiones.

-¿Eh?- ambos escuchamos el bus frenar y ella se volteó levemente para verlo. -¿Algo malo pasara si vamos?- me preguntó con tristeza.

Me quede petrificado ante su pregunta ¿ella lo recuerda también?... pero si lo recordara, entonces ¿por qué accedió a venir?

-Sakura, tú…- el sonido de la bocina me hizo cortar mi oración, el bus estaba a punto de irse.

-Si quieres, mejor vamos a ver una película- me sonrió nuevamente.

Asentí un tanto confundido, ahora tengo más preguntas que antes. Caminamos al bus y abordamos en éste. Durante el viaje ella mantenía su mirada fija en la ventana con aquella expresión tranquila, si lo supiera no estaría tan relajada ¿o sí?

-Sakura- hable otra vez, tengo que saber si ella lo recuerda también -¿Recuerdas lo que hicimos?

-¿Hicimos?- me respondió para verme al fin -¿De qué hablas?

-Es decir…- de sólo pensarlo se me hace un nudo en la garganta -¿Del parque de diversiones?- pregunte. No podía decirle sobre la heladería o sobre… su muerte.

-La verdad nunca he ido, abrió hace poco- me respondió con naturalidad -¿Pero a qué te refieres si recuerdo lo que hicimos ahí?

No, es obvio que para ella este es un día normal. Sólo Yuko y yo recordamos el Martes 29 de su muerte… Moví mi cabeza lentamente a los lados y pose mi mano suavemente sobre la suya, para sonreírle "No, no es nada, olvídalo" le dije con tranquilidad. Sentí como se alarmó al ver mi mano sobre la suya; generalmente soy yo el que reacciona así ante cualquier contacto físico, pero creo que aquel día que vivimos juntos me hizo ver sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia mí… o de lo contrario ese beso…

-¡Mira el parque!- gritó para señalar la ventana y de nuevo aquel escalofrío vino a mí. Sujete su mano con fuerza, pues nada hará que la pierda de nuevo.

Bajamos enfrente de los cines y vi en cartelera varias películas, algunas extranjeras en inglés, infantiles, de miedo y claro está, románticas. Preferiría algo de miedo, pero sé que Sakura no es buena para ese tipo de cosas, además, sin importar qué, esto sigue siendo una cita.

-Por la noche…- habló ella para llamar la atención –Hay algo que necesito darte, pero…- calló de repente y puso su mirada en penumbra… ¿será de vergüenza? - …Lo olvide en la casa de Tomoyo, será hasta entonces que pueda dártelo ¿Está bien?

Le sonreí con naturalidad y asentí con la cabeza, y ella de nuevo me dio esa mirada extraña para luego sonreírme y ver las diferentes películas. Siento que actúa más raro de lo normal.

-Sak…

-¡Mira esa!- señaló.

-¿Titanic?- leí el nombre. Era una película americana.

-Sí, Rika la vino a ver y me dijo que es muy hermosa ¿Podemos ver esa?

-Claro…- respondí sin mucho ánimo.

-¡Gracias Syaoran!

Le sonreí nuevamente y entramos a la función. No era realmente mi estilo eso de ver películas extrajeras pero debo de admitir que el final es conmovedor; Sakura por su parte lloró en casi toda la película. Para cuando salimos de la sala casi había olvidado lo sucedido en la heladería, parecía que todo estaría bien, pues… "¡Cuidado!" escuchamos un grito. Las luces del cine empezaron a parpadear intermitentemente hasta que todo se apagó y luego… un grito junto a una explosión. "¡Syaoran!" gritó Sakura, a quien sujete fuertemente de la mano ¡¿Qué demonios está pasando?, ¿Eh? esto parece "…Humo". Algo se quema. Vi a todas direcciones en busca de un incendio hasta que una sala de proyecciones parecía brillar en la oscuridad. Estaba ardiendo en llamas. Los gritos inundaron todo el cine y la gente empezó a correr. ¡Demonios! Sin pensarlo dos veces tome a Sakura de la mano para ocultarnos en uno de los pasillos adyacentes al corredor principal y con un rápido movimiento de mis manos yo… ¿Qué?... lo olvide, ya no puedo usar mi magia.

-¡Sakura!- grite -¡Tienes que usar el conjuro del agua!- le ordene. Si no apagamos el incendio se propagara en todo el cine.

-¡Sí!- me dijo decidida. La vi de nuevo regresar el báculo que le obsequie de nuevo a su tamaño real y tal como le enseñe la vi usar en conjuro de agua para que todo el pasillo se llenara de una río de aguas turbulentas. Una vez pasó la correntada vi a lo lejos que aquella sala por fin estaba tan lúgubre y oscura como el resto de los cines. Ella lo había logrado.

-Bien hecho- le sonríe complacido.

-Syaoran…- habló ella aún con esa mirada de preocupación en su rostro. -¿Por qué no usaste tus poderes?

Sentí como sin puñal me hubiera dado en el corazón. No podía decirle que ya no los tenía, pero era obvio que en algún momento lo sabría… después de todo, tendré que cambiar de escuela una vez lo descubran allá.

-Yo…

-_Todos diríjanse a las salidas de emergencias, gracias_- escuchamos en los altavoces.

-Es necesario que perfecciones los tuyos- le mentí. No tiene porque saberlo hoy. Ella me vio fijamente y asintió con la cabeza, creo que me ha creído.

Vimos de nuevo un tumulto de gente caminar por, el ahora, húmedo pasillo preguntándose qué había pasado. Creo que es mejor esperar a que todo pase antes de salir de aquí, hasta que escuchamos otro grito. Asome mi cabeza para ver qué pasaba ahora y sentí como se me aguadaron las piernas al ver lo que vi. "¿Qué pasa ahora?" preguntó Sakura. La abrase con rapidez y oculte su cara sobre mi pecho para impedirle ver. "¡Hay un muerto en la sala!" se escuchó el grito. Sentí a Sakura temblar, y como me abrazó de regreso con fuerza. No puedo evitar pensar… si esa persona tuvo que pagar por la vida de ella, después de todo cuando una tumba se cava alguien debe de llenarla.

Salimos de la sala una vez que la ambulancia, los paramédicos y los bomberos se fueron del lugar, y para cuando por fin lo hicimos vi que el ocaso ya estaba entrando. Este seguramente no fue el día que tenía planeado para nosotros.

-¿Estás bien?- le pregunte al verla con su mirada fija en el atardecer.

-Sí…

-No había nada que se pudiera hacer "_O al menos nada que yo estuviera dispuesto a sacrificar"_

-Lo sé, pero me siento triste por esa persona. Jamás había visto a nadie morir ¿y tú?

-… Una vez…

-¿Era alguien cercano?

-Sí…- le respondí para desviar la mirada.

-¡Lo siento, seguramente no quieres hablar de eso!- se disculpó con rapidez. Yo le sonreí.

-No importa, todo está bien- le respondí con aquella sonrisa en mi cara, después de todo, parece que lo logre… bueno, casi todo.

Pare de nuestra marcha y ella me vio intrigada "¿Pasa algo Syaoran?" me dijo confundida. Sentí de nuevo como la temperatura de mi cuerpo aumentaba y creo que en el reflejo de una de las vitrinas logre ver mi rostro rojo como un tomate. Trague pesado y logre tranquilizar mis nervios.

-Discúlpame… Sakura- le dije casi en susurro.

-¿Por qué?

-Por mi atrevimiento

-¿Eh?

La atraje hacia mí con rápido, pero suave movimiento para buscar sus labios con los míos. Aquel beso que ya había probado una vez, se sintió igual de electrizante que el primero.

En un principio, Sakura había puesto sus manos sobre mi pecho, como en un débil esfuerzo por tomar distancia, pero no paso mucho antes de que, como en aquel entonces, ella rodeara sus brazos en mi cuello y se dejara llevar. No importa si perdí todo por su compañía, por el simple hecho de poder volverla a besar, era más que suficiente.

Al quedarnos sin aire no tuvimos más que separarnos. Ella me sonreía con cierta pena, pero se le veía feliz. "Gracias por todo Syaoran…" me dijo con timidez y yo le sonreí de regreso. "No hay de…" pero un suave beso por parte de ella en mis labios me hizo callar. Se separó con rapidez con aquel notorio sonroje.

-Es hora de que me vaya Syaoran, ya casi es hora- vi la hora en mi reloj y señalaba las _5:02 p.m_. y de nuevo la vi a ella, quien me sonrió. –Gracias por estos días tan especiales.

-No hay de qué- le sonreí.

Me vio una vez más con una dulce mirada y se despidió con su mano para así correr en dirección a su hogar. No puedo creer que por fin todo haya acabado… todo salió bien. Creo que es hora de ir a casa, por fin este día estaba llegando a su… un momento… ¿qué fue lo que ella dijo? "_Gracias por estos __**días**__ tan especiales_" ¿Días?, eso quiere decir que ella sabía sobre…

-¡Sakura!- grite para correr en su dirección. ¿Sería acaso posible que ella recordara el día anterior?, ¿sobre lo que pasó?, ¿sabría algo de lo que pasó con Yuko? Debo de alcanzarla, debo de… ahí está. Lista para cruzar la calle. Perfecto, me debe algunas respuestas -¡Espera!

Siento como si de repente se pusiera todo en cámara lenta. Da el primer paso para cruzar la calle y correr hacia la parada de buses que se encuentra del otro lado. El semáforo da luz verde y todos los automóviles empiezan a avanzar. Escuchó el sonido de mi voz resonar por cada calle, aquel sonido mudo; pareciera como si de repente todos lo sonidos simplemente hubieran desaparecido, únicamente mi grito en donde su nombre es pronunciado de mis labios resuena como un eco distante en mis oídos. Al igual que ella corro hacia el pavimento y la luz de los vehículos me ciegan junto con las bocinas… un sonido ensordecedor me hace parar para voltear a ver dos grandes luces blancas que me ciegan por completo. Un tráiler. "¡SYAORAN, CUIDADO!"

Todo se vuelve negro…

* * *

><p><strong>Hay cosas que simplemente no están predestinadas a ser, sin importar que tanto estemos dispuestos a sacrificar. Espero les haya gustado y gracias por comentar y leer esta historia rara y loca que he creado XD! El siguiente es el capítulo final, así que espero verlos ahí ya gracias por leer.<strong>

**Capítulo 7: Sakura´s Voice. Ella todavía tiene una historia que contar…**


	7. Sakura s Voice

**Bueno les traigo el último capítulo de Our Fate. Gracias a todos por sus comentarios y paciencia para las actualizaciones. Sin más que decir les dejo con el capítulo 7: La voz de Sakura.**

* * *

><p><span>Capítulo 7: Sakura's Voice<span>

El sonido de metales chocar con brusquedad al suelo me hizo reaccionar. Abrí lentamente mis ojos que parecen reacomodarse a la tenue luz de la noche que se aproxima. "¡Alguien llame a una ambulancia!" escuche un grito, pero yo me siento bien. Por fin logre enfocar bien y… ¿De dónde viene esta sangre?... Abro mis ojos a su totalidad al ver alguien que yace inmóvil en el pavimento.

-¡SAKURA!

No puede ser ella… tengo que levantarme para ir con ella, pero mis piernas parecen no querer reaccionar, como inútiles gelatinas sin fuerza. Logro llegar a su lado con un par de tropiezos y a penas si puedo distinguir los colores pastel de aquel atuendo manchado ahora de rojo carmesí… caigo de rodillas a su lado mientras las lágrimas empiezan a brotar y recorrer mis mejillas… ¿por qué?... esto no tenía que pasar de esta manera… se suponía que todo sería diferente esta vez. Con un suave movimiento de mi mano muevo un par de mechones de cabello que yacían sobre su rostro y… ¿Eh?, ¡Está abriendo los ojos!

-Estás bien…- me sonrió con aquella dulce sonrisa.

-¡Sakura!- le grite y quise abrazarla pero… no puedo tocarla… no sé de donde viene toda esa sangre -¡Te pondrás bien! verás que todo…

-No…- dijo para mover su cabeza sutilmente a los lados – Esto se supone que tenía que pasar…

-¡¿De qué hablas?- le grite molesto. ¿Cómo puede decir semejante locura? -¡Claro que no!

-Syaoran…- me habló con tanta tranquilidad y lo supe… supe que se estaba despidiendo… –Ya verás… que todo estará bien…

-No…- musite mientras de nuevo vi la luz de sus ojos apagarse lentamente -¡Sakura!

0-0-0-0-0

La noche fría cayó y vi como aquella bolsa negra la envuelve para dar por sentado un trágico accidente; así mismo un sentimiento de soledad y de tristeza me abraza con fuerza. Escuchó murmuros por doquier y sé que la sonrisa de mi rostro se ha desvanecido para dejar únicamente un semblante inexpresivo. No importa que tanto haga, no importa que tanto pelee, al final de cuentas…

-…El destino está escrito en roca- me digo a mi mismo.

¿Uh? Una leve risilla parece sobresalir de todo el ruido y ajetreo a mí alrededor. Busco con la mirada al responsable de aquella risa que retumba como un eco incesante en mis oídos. A lo lejos, en la otra acera logro ver a Yuko quien se mantiene con una sonrisa en su rostro apartada de todos. Una mirada de odio y rencor invadió mi ojos ¡¿Qué demonios le sucede?, ¡¿Acaso todo esto le parece divertido? Sin penarlo dos veces camino hacia ella moviendo a todo quien se atraviese en mí camino.

-¡Tú lo sabías!- le reclame con una ira desmedida.

-Joven mago, te lo dije, alguien estaba predestinado a morir y eso no iba a cambiar.

-¡Alguien murió!- grite con lágrimas en mis ojos.-¡La persona de la sala de proyecciones, él…

-Tonto e ingenuo Li Syaoran- sonrió de nuevo –Te lo dije, se repetiría este día tal y como se daría cada hecho según como pasó hoy. Esa persona estaba predispuesta morir hoy.

-Espera, eso quiere decir que…

-Esta persona había muerto el mismo martes 29 que tú viviste por primera vez, pero claro eso no lo sabías. Todo siguió su transcurso natural, al menos hasta que se interrumpió la muerte del día de hoy.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Joven mago, ¿es que acaso no lo ves?- me habló arqueando una ceja como si fuera de un hecho obvio lo que me decía -Ella no estaba predestinada a morir hoy… eras tú.

Todo a mí alrededor empezó a dar vueltas y por un momento sentí como si de repente me hubieran tirado a un precipicio por el vértigo que invadió mi cuerpo al escuchar eso.

-Entonces… - hable con una voz ronca. Mi cabeza empezó a recrear aquellos pocos segundos en el cual corrí tras ella…Sakura no iba a morir por cruzar la calle… iba a ser yo por seguirla. -Por mi culpa ella…- sentí mis ojos humedecerse otra vez.

-No te martirices. Es un intercambio exacto de equivalencias- Mi mente está demasiado absorta en la estupidez tan grande que cometí que ya me da lo mismo lo que me está diciendo, no necesito una explicación metafísica en este momento -¿Crees realmente que con sólo tu magia bastaría para salvarla?- esa pregunta me hizo verla nuevamente. ¿Había otro precio por salvar su vida?

-¿De qué hablas?

-Te di la oportunidad de poder pasar un día más juntos, jamás de salvarla. Tú decidiste intervenir en eso, como respuesta, tú deberías ser quien pagara el precio de su vida.

-Una vida a cambio de otra…- musite.

-La perfecta equivalencia.

-¡ENTONCES POR QUÉ NO MORÍ YO!- le grite con rabia y dolor -¡Si el maldito destino me quería muerto por qué demonios se la llevó a ella otra vez!

-Porque ella así lo eligió.

¿Qué?... pero Sakura no sabía sobre… "_Gracias por estos días tan especiales_" ¿Acaso ella sabría de mi muerte? Habrá elegido el sacrificio de sí misma… ¿Pero por qué no evitarlo?, Y si lo sabía… ¿Cómo lo supo?

-…Tú- dije entre dientes para verla fijamente con una mirada sumergida en rabia y dolor. -¡TÚ SE LO DIJISTE!- me sonrió de nuevo, y cuando pensé que la ahorcaría del enojo desmedido, saco algo de su manga.

-Lee esto, te explicara muchas cosas.

-¿Eh?- exclame para recibir un sobre -¿Qué es esto?

-Me pidieron que te la trajera.

-¿Quién?

-Una amiga muy querida de la joven hechicera- Me respondió. ¿Eh?, ¿Daidouji? Pero… ¿por qué? –Nos veremos.

La vi caminar con aquella elegancia extraña y excéntrica que tiene, para de nuevo regresar mi vista al sobre "Syaoran" sólo tenía mi nombre y sé que es la letra de ella, pero… "_Hay algo que necesito darte, pero lo olvide en la casa de Tomoyo…_" ¿Era esto? Voltee a mis espaldas y la ambulancia ya se había marchado, de hecho poco a poco todos se estaba yendo. Me sentí como la única persona en el planeta de lo desolado que todo pronto se había vuelto. Vi una banca debajo de un poste de luz vagamente iluminado y camine hasta allá para sentarme y leer. Me recosté en el respaldo y no pude evitar ver aquella carta con una tristeza que creo que jamás sentí. La abrí con sumo cuidado para ver el papel rosa con pequeños dibujitos impresos en el borde, algo que me hizo sonreír levemente.

_Hola Syaoran,_

_Hay tantas cosas que quiero decirte, sobre lo que hemos vivido juntos hasta… bueno hasta hoy. Lo siento Syaoran, pero sé que hoy será el último día que estaré contigo o con… bueno, con cualquiera… por favor no te molestes, no es que no quisiera decírtelo, pero sé que si lo hago cancelaras nuestra cita y la verdad no quiero. _

_No sé por donde empezar, pero sé que es lo que quieres saber de primero. ¿Cómo sé que moriré hoy?... Bueno… lo soñé._

¿Un sueño? Pero cómo… _"No dormí muy bien… Tuve una pesadilla_" ¿Ese fue el sueño? Por eso se miraba tan extraña… Sacudí mi cabeza a los lados, y seguí leyendo. Necesito que Sakura me lo explique.

_El sueño que tuve fue algo extraño, yo yacía en un lago rojo y grandes pilares de metal negro y brillantes se miraban en diferentes partes del lago. Yo no me movía, sólo floraba sobre el agua y me sentía sumamente adormitada. El cielo era rojo carmesí y en éste había una luna tan blanca como siempre y de repente, un ángel apareció. Era un ángel extraño, con una larga cabellera blanca y ojos azules como los de un gato, en mi mente el nombre de Yue vino a mí, es como si lo conociera. _

_Vi que sus labios se movían, pero no escuchaba nada y luego me desperté. Al levantarme me sentí confundida, pero por alguna razón, lo supe, descifre el mensaje una vez despierta "Mañana morirás… Sakura" vi mi reloj a la par de mi cama y eran a penas las 6:32 de la mañana. Al principio pensé que todo era un absurdo y raro sueño, que todo estaría bien… pero sentía que me mentía. No podía decírselo a nadie, no sabía cómo moriría, y no sabía si sería por estar contigo, o bien por no estarlo. En la mañana me despedí de mi familia y en sus rostros supe que ellos lo sabían, tal vez no como yo, pero sé que lo intuían. Cuando te vi en la parada supe que con la persona que quería compartir aquel día sería contigo._

_Alguien me mató ese día, a las 5: 17 p.m. Lo extraño fue despertar dentro de un sueño y de nuevo vi a ese ángel, Yue. Esta vez no estaba en aquel lago rojo, no había cielo, no había tierra…no había nada, sólo un espacio negro. Yue estaba sentado en el aire viéndome fijamente y no entendí hasta que a lo lejos escuche algo "¡Regrésala a mi!" sabía que eras tú… lo siento tanto Syaoran… yo no quería hacerte entristecer… por favor perdóname…_

No pude seguir leyendo, pues de nuevo las lágrimas empezaron a brotar sin control. Sakura… ¡Por qué demonios no me dejaste ayudarte!... desearía tanto verte para regañarte nuevamente. ¡¿Por qué rayos?... Si tan sólo fuera un mago más fuerte… si mi magia no hubiese sido tan débil el conjuro de curación hubiera funcionado… pero no fue así… y tuve que verte morir dos veces por eso. Vi de nuevo aquella hoja rosa y suspire.

_Quise ir contigo y abrazarte y decirte que estaba bien pero no podía verte, así que llore… llore sin consuelo porque sabía que sufrías por mi culpa. Yue me abrazó y me dejo llorar con él, creo que no era un ángel malo después de todo… Pensé que me quedaría así por siempre, pero la luz invadió el espacio negro y por fin escuche sonidos y Yue pareció asustarse; él me vio con tristeza, algo estaba pasando. Ahí lo escuche hablar por primera vez. Él me dijo:_

_-Volverás a despertar, Sakura_

_Me sentí confundida con eso, no entendí nada, hasta que escuche tu voz… y lo supe… habías hecho un trato con aquella bruja, como en aquella oportunidad. Por un momento me sentí muy feliz, pues sabía que te vería a ti otra vez, y a todos aquellos que había dejado atrás, al menos hasta que vi a Yue, él se miraba tan serio, como si fuera una mala noticia. ¿Por qué? Entendí, cuando habló de nuevo._

_-Pero él dormirá por siempre… el destino no debe de ser cambiado. _

_Sentí un miedo que no puedo describirte… entonces Yue me dejo ver… me dejo ver por una fracción de segundo lo que pasaría. Vi unas luces cegadoras, creo que era lo que tú verías en ese momento, y luego un golpe y de nuevo oscuridad y escuche mi grito de devastación en aquella oscuridad… Le pedí que evitara que eso pasara, pero él movió la cabeza a los lados y supe que no podría detenerlo. _

_Syaoran, yo era quien debía de morir el día de hoy, no tú, no permitiré que por salvarme a mí, tengas que dar tu vida… Así que le dije a Yue:_

_-Yo dormiré en su lugar…_

_No sabía si podría hacerlo, pero él destino quería que uno de los dos no viera el mañana, y decidí que tenía que ser yo. Por eso, sé que si lees esto, es que lo logre y sé que esta vez estaré muy feliz, al lado de Yue._

_Hoy desperté a las 6:32 de la mañana nuevamente, y vi afuera de mi ventana. Pensé que todo esto del ángel y la muerte era sólo un sueño que había tenido, algo que no tenía importancia, hasta que vi mi calendario, martes 29… No sé realmente que está pasando, hoy debería de ser miércoles 30… sé que mi día de morir es martes 29, entonces lo supe Syaoran, no me regresaste a la vida, simplemente me hiciste volver a vivir el día de hoy. Uno de los dos no debe de estar mañana, y me jure a mi misma que sería yo. Desearía tanto poder recordar más sobre el martes primero de mi muerte, porque entonces, sé que tendría dos citas que recordar estando a tu lado, pero no puedo… tal vez lo logré hacer después, cuando leas esto. A pesar de que bien podría pasar este día con mi familia, decidí volverlo a pasar contigo. No me importa morir Syaoran… no si tú estás a salvo. Tal vez, sólo sea un mal sueño y hoy regrese a casa por la noche y tire esta carta a la basura para contarte sobre toda esta experiencia mañana… o tal vez no._

_Hoy llegare un poco tarde, pues debo de pasar a dejar esto en la casa de Tomoyo… debo de despedirme de ella. Sé que Tomoyo te la entregara sin problemas, te tiene mucho aprecio ¿sabes? Lo extraño es, que siento que ella y mi hermano pudieron sentir que no estaría por mucho más tiempo con ellos, porque desde hace un par de días que me miran con una mirada un tanto triste, tal vez sea sólo mi imaginación._

_Syaoran, ahora que lo sabes, debes de entender que en esta vida el destino no nos quiso juntos, y está bien; quien sabe, tal vez en otra vida, en otro tiempo, en otro mundo, otra Sakura y otro Syaoran puedan estar juntos y no verse obligados a estar separados por… bueno, eso no es importante. Mi querido Syaoran… lamento que todo esto tenga pasarte esto dos veces, pero sé que tu vivirás la vida a plenitud por ambos. Gracias por cada sonrisa que me regalaste. Nos veremos algún día nuevamente… a su tiempo._

_Con amor,_

_Sakura._

Las letras empezaron a distorsionarse poco a poco hasta que mi mirada se nubló completamente por las lágrimas que ahora empezaban a brotar sin control, el instinto de estrujar aquel pedazo de papel y lanzarlo tan lejos de mí por la tristeza y enojo que yacía en mí me invadió con suma rapidez, pero de nuevo fije mi mirada a aquellos tontos dibujos impresos y no pude… estoy molesto con ella, en este momento desearía verla para reclamarle su toma de decisiones y la vez, con una tristeza que no puedo ni expresar por saber que ya no podre escucharla más…

-¿Ya sucedió, verdad?- escuche decir a alguien, una voz conocida. Eleve mi mirada y vi a Daidouji parada con unos ojos muy parecidos a los míos. Baje la mirada y vi la carta nuevamente, trayéndome ese recuerdo "…_Hay algo que necesito darte, pero lo olvide en la casa de Tomoyo…_" La vi de nuevo intensamente y ella parecía ausente de sí misma.

-¿Tú lo sab…

-¿Se lo dijiste?- me interrumpió. Vi sus ojos, que parecían apagados y sin luz. Claro que lo sabía.

-¿Decirle qué?

-Lo que sentías, ¿se lo dijiste?

-"_Claro, de eso me hablaba aquella noche en el parque_" Sí…

Al menos tuve tiempo de eso, por breve que fuera el tiempo que ella y yo compartimos, aún tuve la oportunidad de decirle mis sentimientos y ella los suyos, supongo que… ¡¿Pero qué demonios? Sentí a Daidouji tirárseme a los brazos y abrazarme con fuerza mientras un llanto desgarrador empezó a oírse por la calle desolada. No supe cómo reaccionar, nunca he sido bueno para consolar a los demás y no creo ser el indicado para hacerlo, después de todo, esto no hubiera pasado por mi culpa, o tal vez sí, tal vez Sakura iba a morir incluso sin haberme conocido, o tal vez, sólo moriría si me conocía… no lo sé.

-Yo… lo siento- musite con sutileza. Ella levantó su rostro de mi pecho y me vio con su rostro mojado por las lágrimas. Se sentó a mi par y ocultó su rostro con unos cuantos mechones de pelo. Nos quedamos en silencio, sufriendo nuestra pena en soledad. Suspire con tristeza y la vi fijamente –Tú lo sabías desde antes ¿verdad?- asintió su cabeza sutilmente -¿Entonces por qué no impedir que estuviéramos juntos?

-¿Qué hiciste para regresar el tiempo?

-¿Ah?- sentí el terror invadirme, a parte de Sakura y mi familia, nadie más sabía sobre mi talento.

-No sé de qué hab…

Ella me enseñó un sobre que sacó de una bolsa que llevaba consigo haciéndome callar; al igual que el mío, decía su nombre en éste. Lo abrió para sacar una carta, y como la mía tenía el mismo papel rosa con aquellos dibujitos; y habló:

-Sakura me dejo esta a mí. Dice: _"…Él hizo algo para poder repetir este día nuevamente, no sé qué es, seguramente Yuko, la bruja que tenía el báculo que él me dio tiene algo que ver con esto; sé que él tuvo que dar algo muy importante para que así pasara…"_ Eso es una parte de lo que me escribió. ¿Qué fue?

-¿Tú sabías sobre sus poderes?

-Yo fui quien hizo que Sakura entrara a la Preparatoria Funbari.

-¿Ah?

-Mi madre fundó la escuela para gente como yo- me explicó sin expresión alguna en su rostro-Yo tengo el talento del canto, y creyó que en una preparatoria normal no podría dar todo mi potencial; pero como sabrás es una escuela un poco costosa. Al saber sobre las habilidades de Sakura al final de la secundaria, hice que tuviera una beca completa en la preparatoria para que pudiera manejar sus poderes.

-Yo no sabía eso

-A pesar de los maestros que tenía Sakura, a ella aún le costaba controlar su magia, por eso me hizo muy feliz cuando me dijo que tú la ayudarías, que había alguien más como ella. –De nuevo sentí la tristeza abrazarme y las incontenibles ganas de llorar también -¿Qué hiciste Li?, ¿Qué le entregaste?- Recordé de nuevo aquel momento en que la lleve en mis brazos con desesperación a la casa de Yuko.

- …Mi magia- susurre. Por primera vez me sonrió en toda la noche, aunque no sabía porqué.

-Por eso no hice nada para que Sakura no te viera hoy nuevamente.

-No entiendo- dije confundido.

-Tú la amas- dijo con tanta naturalidad que sentí mis mejillas enardecer con fuerza –Y ella a ti. Si su último deseo era pasarla con la persona que ama, yo no sería quien se interpusiera en eso.

Me quede en silencio. Yo hubiera hecho lo mismo o tal vez no, no lo sé. La vi nuevamente y de nuevo aquella expresión de tristeza se poso en su rostro. Pensé en ella y toda su familia, todos ellos se les había arrebatado el poco tiempo que le quedaba por pasarlo conmigo, realmente soy un ser humano de lo más egoísta. Tuve que haber cancelado esta cita y mandarla a casa, hacerla pasar su último día con su familia, que muriera en su hogar y no en una sucia calle, yo...

-Ella está bien- me dijo para poner su mano, sobre mi puño. Creo que no me di cuenta de la rabia que estaba expresando por estos pensamientos.

-Lo siento, fui un egoísta al querer acapararla sólo para mí. Tuve que haber cancelado esta estúpida cita, yo…

-Si lo hubieras hecho, estaría viendo a Sakura llorar sin consuelo en este momento – Lo había olvidado, este día el predestinado a morir era yo -Me alegro que no fuera así.

-¿Prefieres que ella esté muerta antes que yo?

-No lo digas de esa forma- me dijo casi en regaño –Sólo me alegro que ella no sufra por perderte, eso es lo único que dije.

Desvié mi mirada. Vi de nuevo mi propia carta y recordé que Yuko me la había dado, no Tomoyo como se suponía. -¿Por qué Yuko me dio esto?- le pregunte. Ella me vio con cierta indiferencia y suspiro.

-Ella me la pidió- me respondió con tristeza –Fue extraño al verla en mi casa, pero me extendió la mano y me dijo: "Tú tienes algo para el joven mago, ¿me lo puedes dar?" al principio me sentí confundida, hasta que entendí que hablaba de ti. Me dijo que tenía que darte el sobre para explicarte ciertas cosas, y que seguramente necesitarías hablar con alguien después. Por eso supe donde estabas.

-Ya veo…- dije pensativo –Entonces…. Sabes que el que tenía que morir hoy era…

-La persona que más se ama- me interrumpió –No te culpo por nada de esto- habló por último para ponerse de pie –Sé que él que más ha sufrido por su perdida has sido tú, al final de cuentas, tu la has visto morir dos…- calló de golpe y vi que las lágrimas habían regresado para impedirle hablar.

-Lamento no haber podido salvarla…

Me vio con aquellos ojos dulces mientras las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas y me sonrió con dulzura. –No, gracias a ti, por darle dos increíbles últimos días- Sacó un delicado pañuelo de aquel bolso y se secó las gotas de agua salada. –Hasta mañana Li.

La vi caminar por aquella calle y desaparecer en la noche -…Mañana- me repetí a mí primer día sin ella empieza mañana.

**Miércoles 30**

El día gris no anuncia más que lo que ya sabíamos, un día de tristeza. El aire es frío y el viento fuerte, sé que volverá a llover, como el primer día que la vi. Veo aquellas esculturas de piedras de diferentes tamaños y formas que sirven para recordar, aunque se me hace absurdo, estoy seguro que lo que he vivido no lo olvidare, no necesito de ninguna estatua que me lo recuerde.

-…Que descanse en paz- escucho a la sacerdotisa decir por último. Mi vista se fija nuevamente en las muchas personas que se reúnen alrededor de una tumba abierta. Todos vestidos de negros y llorando por una trágica muerte, o así lo declararon en el hospital.

Creo que ver el rostro de su padre al saber que su hija había muerto será una imagen que no podre borrar jamás. Para cuando llegue eran casi nueve de la noche y vi a su familia devastada por la noticia, no pude quedarme, era mi culpa.

-Aquí estás mocoso- el miedo me invadió al escuchar esa voz a mis espaldas. Me pare del césped en donde había estado sentado a una distancia prudente todo el funeral para ver a su hermano detrás de mí. -¿No te estarás escondiendo?- preguntó con sarcasmo.

Desvíe la mirada, seguramente él ahora se encargaría de matarme. Sabía que tanto él como su padre sabían que ella había salido en una cita conmigo el día de su muerte, ¿cómo dar mi rostro en el entierro? Por eso había preferido alejarme. En una pequeña colina a la par de un gran roble podía ver perfectamente el cementerio en donde estábamos, con este atuendo formal negro era casi como una sombra en el gran árbol. Pero eso no había sido suficiente.

Lo vi caminar hacia mí con aquella mirada inexpresiva y vi como poco a poco levantaba su mano. Cerré los ojos y espere el golpe, ¿Sería en la cara?, ¿El estómago?, ¿En…

-Gracias…

-¿Ah?- sentí su mano sobre mis hombros y vi su mirada de tristeza. -¿Por qué?- le pregunte confundido.

-Por tu sacrificio- me respondió.

Parece que más gente de lo que me gustaría sabía de mis poderes. Sakura, eres una bocona. Es increíble que no pueda contarle nada, yo… ¿qué estoy haciendo? Rió en lo bajo ante mi absurda pelea. A pesar de que no está, siento como si estuviera a la par mía, como si todo esto que pienso pudiera oírlo…

-Te ríes- me dijo su hermano, que olvide por completo que estaba conmigo –Eso es bueno.

-¿No deseas venganza?

-¿Por qué?

-Bueno, porque…

-Tú ibas a pagar el precio de darle más vida con la tuya.

-Pero no pasó, yo sigo aquí y ahora ella…

-Si tú no estuvieras hoy, yo estaría con ella en este árbol escuchándola llorar por perderte.

Sé que es tonto, pero él pensar que ella me quiso tanto, como para sufrir mi muerte de la manera en que su hermano y Daidouji me decían me hacía feliz.

Nos quedamos en silencio. Viendo desde aquella colina el ataúd bajar con lentitud. No había más que hacer, no había nada más que decir. Era hora de seguir adelante.

-Cuando estés listo, ve a darle un último adiós- me habló para caminar colina abajo.

Poco a poco todos empezaron a marcharse, su familia, sus amigos… todos menos yo. Luego de casi una hora baje para ver la última morada de ella y de nuevo, mientras caminaba hacia ella, sentí mis lágrimas recorrer mis mejillas en una carrera sin fin. Hasta que vi su tumba. "_Kinomoto, Sakura"_ decía en ésta. De una niña tonta, pasó a ser una conocida, a ser una amiga, a ser la persona más importante para mí.

-Sakura…- hable al viento.

…_Aquí estoy…_

-¿Ah?- voltee a ver a todos lados mientras el pánico me invadió. -¡¿Quién anda ahí?

…_Aquí estoy…_

Como un eco distante sé que escuchaba algo, mientras el viento parecía sólo hacerse más intenso.

-… ¿Sakura?- pregunte al viento que soplaba esa tarde.

…_Aquí estoy…_

De nuevo sentí mis ojos humedecerse y las lágrimas fluyeron como cataratas en un día de tormenta. No sé si aquella voz distante es ella, no sé si simplemente me volví loco o alguien me juega una broma pesada, pero me sentí reconfortado, para este momento no me puede importar menos. Cerré mis ojos con fuerza en un vano intento de detener mi llanto, todo esto jamás hubiera pasado de no ser por…

…_Gracias…_

-¿Ah?- Abrí mis ojos y me quede a la expectativa nuevamente de escuchar algo; pero no pasó, luego, sólo el sonido del viento de aquel día nublado invadió aquel cementerio. Suspire profundamente y vi de nuevo aquel ataúd –De nada- dijo al viento, y estoy seguro que ella me escuchó.

Vi hacia el cielo que poco a poco empezaba a despejarse y los primeros rayos de sol empezaron a tocar la tierra. Seguramente la extrañare como a nadie en mi vida pero… Sacó aquella carta rosa que yacía guardada en mi bolsillo y sonrió cálidamente, sonrisa que sólo ella puede provocar.

-Nos veremos… a su momento.

El destino quiso que sólo uno de los dos viera el amanecer de este nuevo día. Nuestro destino no era estar juntos, pero sin duda, más adelante, nos veremos nuevamente y quien sabe, tal vez, en otro lugar, en otro momento, ella y yo, podamos tener nuestra historia de amor.

* * *

><p><strong>Yo sé, yo sé, trágico y la espera del último capítulo fue eterna! Lo siento, pero lo importante es que actualice el último capítulo. <strong>

**Me hicieron un par de preguntas, sobre por qué decidí hacerlo tragedia, pues la verdad es porque tengo una mente malvada y retorcida muajajaja, no, mentira, es porque ya lo había pensado de esa manera y además, pasa, que todos hemos tenido hermosas relaciones que se terminan abruptamente y sin importar qué tanto hagamos esa persona no regresa a nuestro lado. Sobre eso se basó esta historia. Sobre lo que uno quiere no siempre sucede, pero no por eso debemos de considerarlo como el fin de nuestra vida, a veces es sólo un nuevo capítulo, como esta historia.**

**Espero les haya gustado y muchas gracias a quienes se han tomado la molestia de leer esta tragedia. Sin más que agregar. Kat Fuera.**

**¡GrAcIaS pOr LeEr!**


End file.
